


Our Hands Clasped So Tight

by avengecharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengecharlie/pseuds/avengecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Shurley held out his hand, and the last piece of paper flew into his outstretched palm. He unfolded it clumsily. “And the Hogwarts champion is…” He looked up. “Dean Winchester.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks the mnemos9, the best beta in the entire universe.

“10 galleons.” Benny slid the heavy gold coins across the table at Dean.  


All I have to do is put my name in?” Dean asked skeptically.  


“Dean, the triwizard tournament is dangerous, the odds that you’d come out unharmed are highly unlikely.” Cas said, twirling his quill between his fingers. His blue and copper tie was flipped backwards, as usual. Dean reached up and loosened his own yellow and black tie absentmindedly.  


“Who knows if he’d even be champion though.” Sam countered, looking up temporarily from his notes. Dean leaned back in his chair.  


“You saying I’m not good enough to be champion?”  


“All I’m saying is that almost every 7th year is putting their name in.”  


“I’ll kick almost every 7th year in the ass.”  


“I highly doubt that.” Cas murmured. Dean shot him a look. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  


“Cas is probably right.” He sighed  


“What, you think I can’t play some hide-and-seek?”  


“Not when the hide and seek involves dragons.”  


Dean rolled his eyes. “There aren’t going to be dragons, drama queen. I could win this with my wand behind my back.”  


“You saying we got a deal, Winchester?” Benny asked, extending his hand. Dean leaned forward again. He gripped Benny’s hand and shook.  


“Deal.” 

-

“Are you sure this is wise?” Cas asked, hurrying to keep up with Dean’s confident stride.  


“To hell with wise, I just got 10 galleons and all I need to do is throw a piece of paper in the holy grail’s over-glorified sidekick.”  


“Dean, if you win you’re going to be put in life-threatening situations. I hardly think risking your life is worth 10 galleons.”  


“No one said I’d get in.”  


“You seemed pretty confident that you would earlier.”  


“Shut up, Cas.” Cas quickened his pace and stepped between Dean and the door to the great hall. His blue eyes flashed.  


“This has to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done. I implore you to reconsider.”  


“I’ll be fine, it’s just a stupid bet.” Dean tried to push past Cas, but the ravenclaw grabbed Dean’s shoulder, pushing him away from the door.  


“I don’t know what Sam or I would do if you got hurt.” Cas said softly. Dean stopped. He looked at Cas, and saw the boy’s eyes soften.  


“Look, Cas. It’ll be okay. I’m not going to get in, and even if I did. I’d have you and Sam to help me figure out how to win right? Two ravenclaws have got to come up with some kick ass strategies. I’ll be fine.” Cas looked down.  


“I don’t agree with this.”  


“You never do. Now can I please have my moment of glory?” Cas reluctantly stepped away.  


“You’re an idiot, Dean Winchester.”  


“I know.”  


Dean pushed open the door to the great hall, crossed the floor quickly, and tossed in his name. The blue flames sputtered, and Dean turned to see Cas standing in the doorway, a mixture of affection and frustration written on his face. 

-

Normally Dean loved when the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shared a class, but nothing could even begin to make Dean tolerate Herbology. Cas, on the other hand, loved it, which was why he was the one getting samples of pond scum.  


Dean lay back against the foot of a gnarled oak tree, his quill poised just above his parchment as he tried to bring himself to begin his and Cas’s report. The sky was clear and blue, the leaves were just beginning to turn, and Cas was knee deep in murky lake water. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he had rolled up his pants when he started, but by now he had given up on keeping them above water. They had fallen back down to his ankles.  


“You’re going to smell like sewage.” Dean scrunched up his nose in disgust. Cas looked up, his hands full of bright red seaweed.  


“Would you rather get our samples?” Cas asked, wading to shore. Dean shook his head.  


“I’m fine where I am.” He grinned. Cas stepped out of the pond and dropped the plants into Dean’s lap where they landed with a wet smack.  


“Hey!” Dean yelped. He jumped up and flung the wet weed at Cas’s face. The Ravenclaw easily dodged it, laughing.  


“You should see your face.” Cas choked out. Dean pushed Cas. His mouth opened and he fell, arms pinwheeling, into the lake.  


“Yeah, well you should see your face.” Dean laughed.  


“You assbutt!” Cas reached up and yanked Dean into the water by his tie. Dean pitched forward, his knee hit the sticky mud floor as his forehead collided with Cas’s chin.  


Dean sat up, rubbing his throbbing forehead. It took him a few seconds for him to realize that it probably wasn’t a good idea to be straddling his best friend, but before he could move, Cas splashed him in the face.  


“Oh it is ON.” Dean started swinging his arms through the water in arcs, driving it into Cas’s face. Cas started splashing wildly.  


“Get out of my face!” He grabbed Dean’s shoulders and the next thing Dean knew, he had been dunked underwater. He resurfaced to see Cas grinning, his dark hair sticking to his forehead and his wet tie loosened.  


“That was just unfair.”  


Cas stretched out and floated on his back. “We should go inside.” He sighed. Dean looked down at his soaked uniform.  


“We’re going to be killed.”  


“We’ll be okay.” Cas said  


“I’ll say you fell in the water and I had to save you.” Dean grinned.  


“Please. We all know you can’t swim to save your life.” Cas rolled his eyes.  


“Oh sorry I forgot you were the little mermaid.”  


“You’re one to talk, we all know you bear a striking resemblance to Rapunzel.”  


“Hey, fuck you.” Dean grabbed Cas’s leg and pulled him under. Cas popped out of the water, a few inches from Dean’s face. He licked the water off his lips.  


“Why didn’t I see that coming?” Cas whispered.  


“Because you’re in love with me.” Dean joked. Cas shot Dean a look, his blue eyes burning holes into Dean’s. They were so close, Dean could practically feel Cas’s breath. He leaned forward unconsciously, his eyes on Cas’s lips.  


Someone cleared their throat.  


Dean jerked away from Cas and whirled around to see Sam standing on the shore, a smug smile on his face.  


“Am I interrupting something?”  


“Shut up Sam, nothing happened.” Dean said. Sam’s grin widened.  


“I didn’t say anything did.”  


Dean sputtered  


“Anyways, you guys are going to be late for dinner if you don’t hurry up. They’re drawing the names for the Triwizard Tournament tonight.” Sam started walking back towards Hogwarts.  


Cas stood up and shook his head, water droplets shot through the air. He extended his hand and helped Dean up.  


“Truce?”  


Dean grinned. “Hell no.” He shoved Cas back into the water and started towards shore.  


“What the hell, Dean!”  


Dean laughed out loud and ran towards the entrance, Cas only a few steps behind.

-

Dean and Cas pushed open the doors to the great hall and walked in, their wet clothes leaving puddles on the floor. Luckily, the ceremony hadn’t started yet, and so everyone was taking amongst themselves. Dean managed to slip into the seat next to Charlie without drawing too much attention to himself. Charlie turned away from the girl she was talking to.  


“What happened to you?” She asked, eyeing his wet clothes.  


“I slipped into the lake.” He muttered. She turned around and surveyed the Ravenclaw table.  


“Did Cas fall into the lake too?” She grinned.  


“Okay we might have gotten into a water fight.”  


“What did you do?”  


“Why does everyone assume that I did something?” Dean huffed. “He threw seaweed at me.”  


Charlie raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.” She turned back in her seat as Headmaster Shurley walked up to the podium, which was right next to what had to be the goblet of fire covered by a black cloth.  


“Shut up” Dean whispered. The boy in the next seat shushed him.  


Headmaster Shurley cleared his throat. “As you all know, this year Hogwarts is hosting the annual Triwizard Tournament..” He was interrupted by loud cheering from the Gryffindor table. Benny put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. “Yes, it’s very exciting.” Headmaster Shurley stammered when there was a lull in applause. “The students of the other schools arrived this morning, and after getting a chance to enter, the goblet has made it’s choice. Now, without further ado, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!”  


Everyone turned in their seats to look at the door to the Great Hall, which burst open. A group of girls dressed in blue uniforms walked in, they were headed by a pretty blonde and the headmistress who almost had to be her mother, judging by their resemblance. Charlie whistled quietly as a brunette walked by. “This tournament suddenly got a lot more interesting.”  


“Tell me about it.” Dean said back. The girls had all reached the front of the Great Hall and bowed. The rest of the room erupted into applause.  


“Settle down.” Headmaster Shurley waved his arms, trying to get a handle on his students. After another few seconds, the applause died down.  


“And now the gentlemen of Durmstrang.” The boys filed into the Great Hall like the girls had, their heads held high. The boys walked behind their headmaster, a short man with a wide grin plastered on his face.  


“How much you want to bet he wears sweater vests?” Charlie whispered to Dean. He snorted.  


“At least the kids look normal.” Charlie turned to Dean and winked. He reddened.  


“Shut up.”  


The boys made it to the front of the room and bowed. Their headmaster smiled a smarmy smile.  


Headmaster Shurley cleared his throat nervously. “Now, the Triwizard Tournament is something that this school takes very seriously, and this is your final reminder. There is no turning back anymore. Any questions?” The room was eerily silent. Headmaster Shurley wiped his palms on his robes. “Right, okay. Without further ado, the goblet of fire!”  


Professor Singer waved his wand and the black cloth vanished, revealing the goblet in all its glory. The candles dimmed until the only thing emanating light was the goblet’s bright blue flame. Headmaster Shurley stepped out from behind the podium as the flame changed from blue to red. He geld out his hand as the goblet spat out a piece of paper. Dean leaned forward.  


“Miss Jo Harvelle!” The blonde Beauxbatons girl stood up and smiled. The audience all applauded and she bowed slightly before being escorted out of the great hall by her headmistress.  


The fire sparked again and Headmaster Shurley caught the second slip of paper. “Gadreel Novak.” The boy stood. A murmur shot through the crowd.  


“Wait, that’s Cas’s brother? The infamous Gadreel?” Charlie whispered.  


“I guess so.” Dean glanced at Cas, who stared straight ahead at his brother, clapping quietly.  


“I can’t believe Durmstrang accepted him after what he did.” She murmured.  


Gadreel and his Headmaster disappeared through the same door Jo did. It closed behind them with a heavy slam. Headmaster Shurley held out his hand, and the last piece of paper flew into his outstretched palm. He unfolded it clumsily. “And the Hogwarts champion is…” He looked up. “Dean Winchester.”  


Dean’s heart sped up. The entire room turned in their seats too look at him as he stood slowly. Someone started clapping, and Dean turned to see Sam and Cas applauding loudly, they looked worried. He kept walking as the rest of the room joined him in applause.  


“Him? Are you serious?”” A slytherin girl whispered loudly as he passed her. He shot her a look, and she smirked back.  


“Shut up, Meg.” Cas’s brother Lucifer elbowed her. “That’s my brother's boyfriend.”  


She snickered.  


“I am not!” Dean said hotly. The applause faltered at he stomped the rest of the way to the front of the room. He stopped in front of the podium and curtsied sarcastically. Benny whooped.  


Professor Singer placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the door.“Watch it boy. You’re already in way over your head.”  


Dean pushed the door open and walked into a dimly lit room. The other champions sat on a red couch. Jo looked at Dean and gave him a confident smile. Gadreel gave him an intimidating stare. Dean sat down on a chair a few feet from them as Headmaster Shurley walked in.  


“Here’s our champions.” He said, somewhat awkwardly. He was met with silence. “Um, okay. I assume you all know that there are three tasks?” They nodded.“Good, good.” He nodded back. “Each will challenge a different skill. Intellegence, loyalty, and bravery.” He sat down in an armchair. “However, the main quality that we want our champion to have is ambition, which is why this contest is such a high-stakes challenge.” He fiddled with the hem of his robes.  


“When will the first task be?” Jo asked.  


“Two months from today.” Professor Singer said.  


“Do we get to know anything about the tasks before we go in, guns blazing?” Dean asked.  


“No. The tournament tests your ability to improvise as well.” Madame Harvelle said.  


“So what you’re saying is that you’re throwing us to the dogs?” Dean asked.  


“The tournament is set up-“ Headmaster Shurley started.  


“To kill kids, basically.” Dean cut him off.  


“Watch your mouth.” Madame Harvelle gave him a look that could melt the arctic circle. He closed his mouth with and audible sound. Jo snorted.  


“Are you afraid of my mother?” She whispered.  


“I think so.” Dean said through his teeth.  


“Any other questions?” Headmaster Shurley asked.  


Silence.  


He clasped his hands together. “Okay, time for dinner.”  


They left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat back down next to Charlie, scooping a large helping of pie onto his plate.  


“How’s our champion?” She grinned.  


“Starving.” Dean shoved a forkful into his mouth. He stared straight ahead, but he could still feel Sam and Cas’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head.  


“They tell you anything important? Details? Hints?” Charlie leaned forward excitedly. “Did they give you the ring of power?”  


“Nahh, just some bullshit about how we should try not to die.” Dean scraped some more of the pastry onto his fork.  


“Damn, I was so going to join you on your quest.”  


“Excuse me.” A voice piped up from behind Dean. Charlie glanced back at them and stood up.  


“Good luck with this one.” She whispered to Dean as she made her way towards a group of Beauxbatons girls. Cas sat down in Charlie’s seat, and Sam squished in on the other side of Dean. Dean looked down at his empty plate, and reached forward to get more pie. Cas grabbed his wrist.  


“Not now.” He placed Dean’s hand back on the table.  


“Dude, I just want some pie.”  


“You can have your pie after you’re finished not dying.” Sam piped up. Dean turned to look at his brother, who looked back at him, worried.  


“I’m not going to die.” Dean reached forward again. Cas smacked his hand down on Dean’s wrist and slammed it against the table. “Ow!” Dean yanked his hand away and massaged his wrist. “That fucking hurt.”  


“We need to talk about how dangerous this is, and how you’re going to get through it without getting hurt.  


“You need to be careful.” Sam agreed.  


Dean sighed. “I know how dangerous it is. I just listened to the boss man talk about how dangerous it is. But you heard him, once I’m in there’s no way out.”  


“I know.” Cas turned away.  


“But you can always prepare a little. They tell you anything about the first task?” Sam asked  


“Just that it’s in two months.”  


“That’s a lot to go on.” Sam snorted.  


“It’s like they want us to get hurt.” Dean grumbled.  


“Careful, you don’t want to be starting any conspiracy theories.” Cas deadpanned.  


“Is there any way I can practice or something?”  


“Not that I know of.” Cas shook his head.  


“Then why are we even having this conversation?” Dean went to reach for the pie again but the look in Cas’s eye made him quickly drop his hand back in his lap.  


“Has it ever occurred to you that we’re worried about you?” Sam huffed.  


“You just sound pretty pissed to me.”  


“We just want to keep you safe.” Cas said quietly, looking down at his hands.  


Dean softened.  


“I’m going to go see if I can find anything about the tournament in the library.” Sam said, standing up.  


“Good idea.” Cas stood too. “Come on.” He looked at Dean.  


“Oh joy, research.” Dean said sarcastically as he slowly stood up. “My favorite.”

-

A few minutes later Dean and Cas sat at their usual table in the library, and Sam plunked a pile of books down on the table with a loud thump. Cas grabbed Hogwarts, A History off the top of the pile and flipped to the index.  


“You sure you haven’t memorized that one yet?” Dean asked, grabbing a book titled A Game of Champions.  


“Only about halfway there.” Cas muttered.  


“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” Dean said as a short kid plopped down in the seat across from Sam.  


“I think a book just bit me.” He rolled up a sleeve and held out his arm. There were black and blue bruises in the shape of teeth on his forearm.  


“Hey hatstall.” Sam grinned. “Did you pick up The Monster Book of Monsters?”  


“That would be the one.” The kid rolled his sleeve back down and winced.  


“Hatstall?” Cas asked.  


The kid nodded. “Longest in the school’s history. 15 minutes total between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Eventually the hat decided I’d be a lion. It said it would make sense soon.” He held out his hand to Cas, who shook it. “I’m Kevin. Kevin Tran.”  


“That’s Cas.” Sam said. “And this is my brother Dean.”  


“Hey Dean. Congratulations on the whole tournament thing.”  


“It’s no big deal.” Dean flipped through a few pages. “Just gotta kick a little ass.”  


“Not dying is the real goal.” Cas muttered as he glared down at the book. “I could have sworn they had a section on the tournament in here.”  


Dean placed a hand on his heart in mock horror. “Are you saying that your baby failed you?”  


“Dean this is a piece of literature not a human child.” Cas deadpanned. Kevin and Sam snickered.  


“So, are you guys going to Hogsmeade next week?” Sam asked. “It’s my first time.”  


“Oh yeah, I almost forgot you were a third year, Sammy.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam let our a squawk of protest.  


“First years can’t go.” Kevin sighed. “I can’t wait until I’m actually allowed to do stuff. No quiddich either. You believe that?”  


“I feel you.” Dean said. “With the tournament going on this year I can’t play either.”  


"You play quiddich?” Kevin looked up, interested.  


“Yeah, I’m a chaser. Do you?”  


“Well I will, next year when it’s allowed.”  


“We should pay together sometime.”  


“Sure.” Kevin grinned.  


“Hey there Clarence.” A girl drawled. Dean looked up to see Meg standing over Cas’s shoulder.  


“Hello Meg.”  


Dean bristled. “Fuck off.” he growled.  


She smirked. “Keep the dirty talk for the bedroom Winchester, I’m just here to talk to your friend.” She placed a manicured hand on Cas’s shoulder. “You don’t mind do you?”  


“What do you want, Meg?” Sam sighed.  


“Just looking for a little company is all. Do I need to pull up a chair?” Kevin scrambled out of his seat, he looked at Meg with a mixture of awe and terror on his face. She sat down and crossed her legs. “Thanks, hatstall.”  


“That’s my nickname for him.” Sam pouted.  


“I though you were the heterosexual one in the Winchester brigade.” Meg grinned widely.  


“Shut up.” Dean and Sam said at the same time.  


“So, what’re you boys up to? Planning ways to keep Dean from becoming roadkill? That Gadreel does seem a bit of a vulture.”  


Cas stiffened.  


“Can you go two seconds without making everyone at this table want to blow your brains out?” Dean snarled.  


Meg raised an eyebrow. “Simmer down, handsome. I was just teasing.”  


“Leave him alone.” Cas muttered.  


“You’re so cute when you’re mad, Clarence.”  


“Please deepthroat a chainsaw.” Dean glared at Meg.  


She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to excuse myself before Dean kills the rest of his brain cells trying to think of more clever comebacks.” She stood up. “We should do this again sometime.” She smiled at Cas.  


He shrugged, noncommittally.  


“Have fun drawing hearts in your diaries. See you later, boys.” She slunk away.  


“God I hate that bitch!” Dean slammed his hands down on the table.  


Cas raised his eyebrows. “Could you please use gender-neutral insults. We talked about this.”  


“Sorry.” Dean crossed his arms. “God I hate that fucking meat sack.”  


“Eloquent. I like it.” Cas smiled slightly. Dean leaned back in his chair.  


“I’m gonna go to my room.” Kevin said. “She was kind of terrifying.”  


Sam snorted. “I get it. I should probably get going too, it’s late.” He stood up. “You coming, guys?”  


“I think I’m going to read just a little more.” Cas said.  


“Not tired. Have fun.” Dean smiled sarcastically as Sam and Kevin left. He leaned forward again. “Why do you let her talk to you like that?”  


“Hmm?” Cas flipped a page.  


“Meg. Why do you let her treat you like shit?”  


“Because I could not care less what she has to say about me.” Cas looked up. “And she can be a good person once you get to know her.”  


“I’ll take my chances.” Dean snorted. “You know she just wants to get in your pants right?”  


“I am aware.” Cas closed the book with a thud. “But I’ve known her for a long time and we’re at least acquaintances, if not friends.”  


“You don’t like her?”  


“Dean if I liked her, don’t you think I would have done something about it by now?”  


Dean relaxed. “I guess so. Just don’t let her get to you man. And tell her that I’m not gay.”  


“She knows. She just likes to tease you.”  


“I can tell.” Dean snorted.  


“We should probably get to bed. Curfew in ten minutes.”  


“Yeah. Night Cas.”  


“Goodnight Dean.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts! Teach me something pleeeeease!” Dean sang, hitting Cas in the back of the head with a pillow.  


“Mmmph!” Cas grumbled and pulled the pillow over his face.  


“Up and at ‘em, sleeping beauty. Don’t tell me you’re gonna miss Sam’s first trip to Hogsmeade.”  


Cas sat up, blinking slowly. His hair was sticking out in every direction and Dean was hit with the full force of Cas’s glare. “Who even let you in here?”  


“I did.” Dean yanked the covers back. “Riddles?” He scoffed. “Please. I could get past those with my hands tied behind my back.”  


“I hardly think the usage of your hands has anything to do with your ability to solve riddles.” Cas’s voice was still scratchy from sleep.  


“Come on Cas, time to get up.” Dean grabbed Cas’s arms and yanked him out of bed. Sam came bounding into the room.  


“We’re leaving in 15 minutes, come on!” He said excitedly, smoothing his hair down.  


“You heard the man, rise and shine.” Dean grabbed Cas’s blue and copper tie and chucked it at the boy’s face. Cas caught it at the last second and yanked off his T-shirt. Dean blushed.  


“We’ll, um, wait for you outside.”  


Cas nodded, and pulled down his pants. Dean’s eyes dropped before his brain caught up with them. Dude, no. His mouth suddenly went dry as he turned and walked out.  


“Smooth.” Sam chuckled as he followed Dean to the common room.  


“What?” Dean gave Sam a look that would shut up anyone in their right mind. Sam, however, was Dean’s little brother, so he was immune.  


“I saw that, you can’t deny it.”  


“You mad because I didn’t want to see my best friend’s dick?” Dean plopped down in an armchair. “You’re damn weird.”  


Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay. Sure.” He sat down across from Dean. Dean felt strange. He won the fight, so why was he still so uncomfortable? He shook it off as Cas walked into the common room, his hair still rumpled. Dean snickered and stood up, walking over to Cas.  


“You’re really not a morning person.” He smoothed down Cas’s hair.  


“I don’t see why any sane human being would want to be up before the sun.” Cas grumbled. “It’s simple logic. There’s no light, we can’t see, why should we be doing anything?”  


“Seize the day. Carpe Diem. All that jazz.” Dean flicked Cas’s tie. “Tuck your tie into your stupid sweater vest, you look hungover.”  


“Fine. But you’re buying me lunch.” Cas did as he was told.  


Sam cleared his throat suddenly. Dean turned to see Professor Moseley standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “Hurry up, we’re leaving soon. You three are going to make us late.”  


The boys rushed for the door, but the professor caught Dean by the back of his shirt.  


“I don’t care how you got in here or why, I already know so don’t make excuses.”  


Dean’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly.  


“Stay out of my common room. You can see your brother and your boyfriend in your own time.”  


“He’s not-!” Dean squawked.  


Professor Moseley gave him the evil eye. “I know. More than you do, at least. Now get going. Next time I’ll start deducting points.”  


Dean scurried out.

-

“Good, you’re here. I was beginning to think I’d have to buy my own lunch.” Cas said wryly.  


“I’m hurt.” Dean joked. “I thought you loved me.”  


Sam choked. Dean ignored him to the best of his abilities.  


“What do you want to do first?” Cas asked Sam.  


“Honeydukes? I was thinking about getting some sugar quills.”  


“I could go for some pumpkin pasties.” Cas looked at Dean pointedly.  


“Hey! I agreed on lunch, not whatever your heart desires. Especially not those things. They’re disgusting.”  


“Says the guy who likes licorice.” Cas retorted.  


“Licorice’s better than pumpkin. Not even pumpkin pie’s that good.”  


Sam gasped dramatically. “Dean Winchester just insulted pie? This is one for the history books!” They started walking towards Honeydukes.  


“You’re a bitch, you know that?”  


“Mmhmm. Jerk.” Sam mumbled.  


“Hey, nerds!” Charlie came running toward them, hand in hand with a Beauxbatons brunette, and followed by a younger blonde.  


“What’s up Charlie?”  


“Dorothy’s been alive for 17 years and she’s never had a chocolate frog.” Charlie gestured to the brunette.  


“You serious?” Dean asked.  


“Completely.” Dorothy smirked."No chocolate frogs in France."  


“We’re gonna change that.” The blonde said.  


Sam’s head snapped up. “Hey, Jess.” He said breathlessly.  


“Hi, Sam.” She smiled.  


“Are you going to Honeydukes with them?” He asked  


“Yep. Are you?”  


“We were headed that way.” Sam tried to be casual, but his grin gave him away.  


“Calm down you crazy kids. I can’t get this loser candy if we stand here all day.” Dean said, grabbing Cas’s arm and starting back towards Honeydukes. Cas brightened. The others followed.  


“Do you even bring money anymore or is it just guaranteed that you can get him to buy you food?” Cas smiled wickedly. Dean dropped his arm.  


“You playing me?”  


Cas pulled a handful of galleons out of his pocket and looked at Dean innocently.  


“I’ll let it slide. For now. I know your wicked ways.” He grinned and pushed open the door to the candy shop. Dean and Cas clustered by the pumpkin pasties. “How many do you want?” Dean asked.  


Cas sighed. “I was kidding. I’ll get my own candy.” He paused, then added “I’m holding you to lunch though.”  


“As you wish, your highness.” Dean looked wistfully at the licorice wands. He did a mental count of his pocket money, and realized that he wouldn’t have enough for both lunch and snacks. Cas looked up from the lollipop he was inspecting and seemed to read Dean’s mind. He walked over to the rack and grabbed a handful of wands.  


“Just so you know, I still don’t endorse this.” Cas added a few pumpkin pasties and a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans into the mix and plunked them down on the counter. Sam and the rest of them queued up in line behind them.  


“You just pop one into your mouth and you float!” Jess said, clutching a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees.  


“Awesome!” Sam said excitedly. Dean smiled.  


“Oh crap, I almost forgot! I promised Kevin I’d get him something. I’ll be right back.” Sam hurried towards the front of the store. Dean turned around.  


“He’s got a giant crush on you.” He told Jess.  


She smiled. “Good.”  


Cas finished paying for the candy and handed Dean a bag.  


“You didn’t have to do that.”  


“I know.” Cas smiled as Dean took the bag.  


“What do you want for lunch?”  


“Three Broomsticks sound good to you?”  


“Dude. Would I ever turn down a Butterbeer?” Dean turned around. “Hey Sam!” He called.  


His brother looked up. “Yeah?”  


“You going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?”  


Sam shook his head sheepishly. “Jess and I are gonna walk around for a little while longer.”  


“Have fun!” Dean winked. Sam blushed as Jess laughed.  


“Charlie?” Dean asked.  


The girl shook her head. “Gotta check out Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. See you later!”  


“Bye!” Dean turned back to Cas.  


“Look’s like it’s just you and me, buddy.” He grinned.  


“Yep.” Cas smiled.  


“Is there even any food at the Three Boomsticks?”  


Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes. Pubs generally have food. And when you ask someone to lunch they generally pick somewhere that serves food.”  


“Hey! I never asked you, I was tricked into this.” Dean said defensively.  


Cas looked hurt. “I understand.” He said quietly. “You can go back to the others, I won’t mind.” He started walking faster.  


“Cas, no.” Dean chased after Cas and caught his arm. “That’s not what I meant.” He let go of Cas’s sleeve and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I want to go with you. Okay?”  


“Okay.” Cas smiled slightly.  


“Just don’t go all romantic drama on me again.”  


“Whoa! What did I just walk into?” Benny’s voice came from behind them. Dean and Cas whirled around. Benny put his hands up and took a step back. “You know what. I don’t want to know. Congrats on your championship, brother.”  


“Thanks.” Dean smiled sarcastically. “I expect a dozen roses, minimum. And if I die, your eulogy better be 10 pages. And cite your sources for fucks sake.”  


“You can’t cite sources in a eulogy, Dean.” Cas said.  


“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Benny drawled. “Look, I’m sorry. Truly I am, but if anyone can win this, it’d be you. So kick it in the ass.” He turned and walked away.  


“Will do.” Dean muttered.  


Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You ready to eat?”  


“Yeah.” They started walking again.  


“If it’s any consolation, I can’t see anyone winning this besides you.”  


“Cas-“  


“You’re strong, clever and brave. You’ll be amazing.”  


“Cas-“  


“I have faith in you.”  


“CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT PLEASE.”  


Cas shrunk back. “Of course.” He whispered, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
Dean pushed open the door and stomped over to a table. Cas sat down next to him quietly. Dean tried to be angry, but Cas looked like a kicked puppy. He stared down at the table and folded his hands in his lap. Dean sighed.  


“What do you want to eat?”  


Cas crossed his arms and shrugged.  


“Hey, no sulking. Let me apologize with food, dammit.”  


Cas sighed. “You’re impossible. I’ll just have whatever you want.” He said.  


“Now you’re the impossible one.” Dean smiled.  


Cas returned it hesitantly.  


“What can I get you?” A waitress asked.  


“We’ll have two butterbeers please. And two specials, I guess.”  


“Okay. I’ll get that to you in a minute.” The waitress smiled and walked away. Someone sat down next to Dean.  


“Hello, Castiel.” Gadreel settled stiffly in the chair. He looked at Dean and nodded. “Dean.” He added awkwardly.  


“Hello Gadreel.” Cas said. “How are you?”  


“I’m fine.”  


Huh. He didn’t seem one for talking.  


“So. How’s Hogwarts treating you?” Dean cut in, trying to save the conversation.  


“It’s… strange, to be back here.”  


Back? What?  


“Back?”  


“Dean.” Cas said warningly.  


“No, it’s okay.” Gadreel tried to reassure Cas, but Cas just looked uncomfortable. “He’s your boyfriend, he should know.”  


“He’s not my boyfriend!” Dean and Cas said at the same time.  


Gadreel looked startled. “I’m sorry.” He blinked. “I was talking to Lucifer earlier and he told me that you two were-“  


“He lied.” Cas said.  


“Yeah. Cas and I are just friends. Good friends. Best friends actually, but we’re not gay.” Dean stammered.  


“I am.” Cas said evenly.  


Dean blanched. “Since when-?”  


Cas avoided eye contact.  


Gadreel cleared his throat awkwardly. “I went to Hogwarts up to my third year. I had a friend, and he wasn’t, well, he was bullied a lot. And I would defend him.” Gadreel folded his hands in his lap. “One day, this boy took it too far, and he called him a mudblood.” Gadreel spat out. “So I took out my wand to curse him, but I was hasty. I wasn’t thinking straight, and I pronounced it wrong.” Gadreel looked down at his lap. “I snapped his neck.”  


Their table was silent.  


“Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up-“  


“It’s fine.” Gadreel said bitterly. It was obviously not fine at all. “My father tried to pull some strings, but It wasn’t enough. I was still expelled. I would have been sent to Azkaban, if he wasn’t close to the Headmaster of Durmstrang.”  


Silence.  


“I’m sorry.” Dean murmured.  


“It’s not your fault.” Gadreel looked up. “Anyway, I came over to wish you good luck in the tournament. From what Cas has told me, I’m sure you’ll be a very worthy opponent.” He held his hand out to Dean, who shook it awkwardly.  


“Good luck to you too, man.”  
“

Thank you.” Gadreel gave him a thin-lipped smile. “I should be going. Have a good lunch.” He was gone as quickly as he had appeared.  


The waitress set down their food.  


“Look Cas, I’m sorry I pushed him.”  


“It’s okay.” Cas said. “It’s better you heard from him than from someone else.”  


“Okay.” Dean looked down at his plate. Pig in a Poke. Hmm. He took a bite. “It’s good.” He said, eyes widening.  


Cas took a bite. He scrunched up his nose. “Needs syrup.” He dumped half a bottle onto his plate.  


“Whoa, buddy. Leave some for the fishes.”  


Cas looked up. “Fish swim in water, Dean.”  


“It was- never mind.” He cleared his throat. “Can I ask you something?”  


“Sure.”  


“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you’re… you know…”  


“Gay?”  


“Yeah that.” Dean shoved more food into his mouth.  


“It never came up.” Cas sipped his drink. “And I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”  


“It’s not.” Dean said quickly. “It’d just have been nice to know, is all.”  


“Oh.”  


They sat in silence for a few minutes.  


“Were you scared to tell me?”  


Cas looked up. “It’s not something that I just bring up in conversation.”  


“Didn’t you trust me?”  


“Of course! I-“ Cas looked scandalized. “You’re my best friend. I’d trust you with anything.”  


“But not this.”  


“DEAN!” Cas dropped his fork. “WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH THAT I’M GAY?”  


The pub fell silent. Cas paled.  


“I’m sorry.” He grabbed his Honeydukes bag. “I should go.” He hurried out.  


“Cas, wait!” Dean got up to run after him.  


“Hey! You have to pay for that!” Someone called out. Dean cursed and scooped his money out of his pocket and slammed it on the nearest table before running after Cas.

-

Dean found Cas standing in front of the shrieking shack. He stared straight ahead, his hands gripping the fence much tighter than they should’ve been. He didn't flinch as Dean’s footsteps crunched on the leaves behind him.  


“Hey, Cas.” Dean stopped next to him. Cas didn’t react. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Look man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Cas stiffened at Dean's words.  


Dean hesitated. He was shit at apologies. “I never should’ve pushed you.”  


Cas seemed to relax.  


“And if that,” Dean gestured towards the Three Broomsticks “brings any bad mojo your way, well, I’ll won’t let anyone fuck with you.”  


“I don’t need your protection, Dean.” Cas said.  


“I don’t care. You’re my best friend. It’s in the job description.”  


Cas dropped his hands from the fence, his knuckles white. “Careful.” He smiled slightly. “Someone might hear you having emotions.”  


“Shut up.” Dean said, relieved. “Are we okay?”  


Cas turned to look at Dean. “How could I turn down a patented Dean Winchester apology? They’re an endangered species.”  


“And you.” Dean poked Cas in the chest. “Are a huge nerd.”  


“You caught me.” Cas deadpanned. Loud footsteps sounded behind Dean. He turned to see Sam running toward him, breathless.  


“Dude! What’s the rush?” Dean asked. Sam stopped in front of them, panting.  


“Are you okay?” He choked out.  


“Yeah, I’m fine. Wh-“  


“Not you.” Sam gasped incredulously. “Cas.”  


“So you heard then.” Cas said bitterly.  


Sam nodded, slowly catching his breath. “Ruby was in the pub. She’s telling everyone.”  


“What. The. Fuck!” Dean shouted. Cas winced. “What the hell is she saying?” Dean asked Sam.  


Sam hesitated.  


“Spit it out.” Dean growled.  


“Dean. It’s fine.” Cas said quietly.  


“No, it isn’t! She can’t just-“ He covered his face with his hand.  


“Insult his honor?” Sam supplied.  


Dean pointed at Sam. “Yes! Wait, what? No!”  


“So you’re letting her badmouth Cas?” Sam asked.  


“I never said-“ Dean turned to Cas. ‘I never said that!” He sputtered.  


Sam snickered.  


“You shut up!” Dean yelled.  


Sam held his hands up. “Sorry! Sorry.”  


“What did she say?”  


Sam dropped his eyes to the ground. “She said that, um, that Cas is gay.”  


Cas scoffed. “No surprise there.”  


“…And that you two might have,” Sam fiddled with his sleeve “broken up?”  


“Wow. Creative.” Dean said scathingly. “That it?”  


Sam nodded quickly. Dean raised an eyebrow.  


“Okay she may have said some things that I never wanted to picture my brother doing, but that’s it! I swear!”  


Dean scrunched up his nose. “Oh, for the love of god.”  


“It’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” Cas shrugged.  


“You okay?” Dean asked.  


“I was hoping for something a bit more creative.” Cas said dryly.  


“I could tell you all the creepy sexual things she said, but I think I’d have to bleach my brain all over again.” Sam winced.  


“We’ll spare you the pain.” Cas said.  


“I don’t know, man. I’m a little curious.” Dean joked.  


“Oh god no, I’m not saying it. You can ask Charlie.” Sam rushed away.  


“Bitch!” Dean called after him.  


“Jerk!” Sam yelled back.  


“You sure it doesn’t bother you?” Dean turned to Cas.  


Cas shrugged. “I’m pretty sure we’ve dealt with all these rumors before.”  


“Probably.” Dean said. “Want to go find Charlie?”  


“I guess.” They started walking.  


“So.” Dean said awkwardly. “I think the break up one's new.”  


“How will I go on?” Cas said sarcastically.  


“I don’t know, I’m a little heartbroken.” Dean joked. “How will I fill the hole in my heart?”  


Cas grinned wickedly. “More time with your hand?”  


“Oh my God!” Dean laughed. “You’re such a dick!”  


Cas burst out laughing.  


“Why would you say that?” Dean gasped out between peals of laughter.  


“You should’ve seen your face!” Cas choked.  


“I never thought I’d hear you say something like that.” Dean grinned. “It’s like hearing an angel say ‘fuck.’”  


“I’m far from an angel.” Cas rolled his eyes.  


“What happened?” Charlie screeched. She came out of nowhere, Dorothy at her side. “I’m hearing all kinds of shit from Ruby about how you two went all Brokeback Mountain? And then something about a breakup? Dudes. What’s going on?”  


“We’re not dating.” Dean huffed. Charlie’s eyes widened. “And we never were!” Dean added hastily.  


“Ruby seems to be very misinformed.” Cas said.  


“So you aren’t gay?” Charlie asked.  


“No, that part was true.”  


“Dude, same!” Charlie held up her hand. “High five!”  


Cas awkwardly swiped his hand across her palm. She laughed. Dean glanced at Dorothy. She shrugged and smiled.  


“But seriously, you guys don’t want to hear what I’ve been hearing.”  


“Care to clue us in?” Dean said.  


“Basically, Ruby said you two have been spending a little too much time in the room of requirement.”  


Dean raised his eyebrows.  


“Gay sex.” Charlie rolled her eyes.  


“Oh. Ew.” Dean wrinkled his nose.  


“Yeah.” Charlie winced. “I mean, no offense to you two but I could’ve gone my whole life without that image in my head.”  


“Same.” Dean said.  


“Should I be offended?” Cas asked.  


Dean gave Cas a look. “I don’t even know.”  


“Dick.”  


“Shut up.”  


"You’re articulate.” Cas rolled his eyes.  


“Hey guys, we’re leaving soon.” Charlie cut in. Dorothy grabbed her hand.  


“Come on, Red.” Charlie grinned and let Dorothy lead her away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Eat your breakfast.” Charlie shoved a plate towards Dean’s face.  


“I’m not hungry.” He mumbled. “I wanna sleep.”  


What’s your problem?” She asked.  


Dean layed his head in his arms. “Up almost all night doing research for the goddamn tournament.”  


Charlie took a bite of bacon. “I never thought I’d hear you say you did research. Let alone for hours.”  


Dean groaned. “Sam and Cas made me.”  


“Hey! Owls.” Charlie said. Dean looked up and sure enough, the owls flapped into the Great Hall.  


“That’s just unhygienic.” Dean took some bacon off of Charlie’s plate. “I’m eating, I don’t want bird flu.”  


"Don’t touch my food.” Charlie gave him her best glare. She glanced over her shoulder. “Uh oh.”  


What?” Dean followed her gaze. He gulped. In Cas’s hand was a fire engine red letter, and it was smoking.  


HEY LITTLE BRO!” The letter boomed. “MISS ME? I KNOW YOU DID. ANYWAYS, I’M FLYING IN TO SEE YOU IN A WEEK OR SO. I SHIMMIED MY WAY INTO HELPING WITH THIS PISSING CONTEST YOUR SCHOOL’S HAVING. SO YEAH, IT’S GONNA BE A BLAST. HOPEFULLY LITERALLY, I’VE GOT SOME TECHNIQUES THAT ARE GONNA BRING YOUR BOY TOY TO HIS KNEES.” Cas put his head in his hands. “NOT LITERALLY, OBVIOUSLY. THAT’S YOUR JOB. HAVE A GOOD ONE. SEE YA.” The letter fizzled out with a bang, and everyone gradually started talking again.  


blanched. “I don’t even know how to react to that.”  


"I do.” Charlie burst into a fit of giggles. “How have I not met that brother yet? Which one is he?”  


"Gabriel.” Dean grumbled. “He’s kind of a douche.”  


“A funny one though.” Charlie grinned. Cas and Sam squeezed next to Dean and Charlie.  


“That was humiliating.” Cas groaned. “He’s such a dick.”  


That was kinda funny.” Sam said.  


“I know, right!” Charlie grinned. Dean glared at them, and they tried to hide their smiles behind their hands.  


“Everyone’ll forget about it in a few days. It’ll be fine.” Dean patted Cas’s shoulder.  


Cas turned and looked at Dean. “In a few days he’ll be here in the flesh. It’ll be ten times worse.”  


“Oh. Yeah.” Dean said lamely.  


Cas stood up. “I’m going to go dig my own grave.” He stalked off.  


"Drama queen!” Sam rolled his eyes.

-

The next week flew by in a blur of studying and anxiety. Dean spent more time in the library than he did in his common room.  


“Do we really have to read this damn book again?” Dean closed Hogwarts, A History and threw it down on the table. Cas glared at him. “What?” Dean raised an eyebrow.  


“Don’t desecrate literature.”  


"It isn’t literature, it’s a heavy brochure!” Cas snatched the book away and cradled it to his chest. Sam glared at Dean.  


“You made him upset. Way to go.” Sam said.  


Dean rolled his eyes. “Nerds.”  


Kevin pulled up a chair. “Hey guys, what’s up.”  


“Dean hates books.” Sam said bluntly.  


Kevin turned to Dean. “How can you hate books?”  


“I don’t hate books!”  


“You threw one of the greatest records of this school that we have to our disposal.” Cas glared at Dean.  


“You threw it? Like across the rom?” Kevin asked, wide-eyed.  


“I tossed it onto the fucking table!”  


Sam shushed him. “You’re in a library, keep your voice down.”  


“Don’t shush me.” Dean grumbled.  


“Don’t throw books!” Kevin said.  


“You’re all dweebs.” Dean said.  


Sam cracked a smile. “We were kidding, calm down.”  


“Hey there, you crazy kids!”  


Cas’s eyes widened. “Oh, jesus christ.”  


They all turned to see Gabriel standing behind them, holding his arms out like they should be worshipping the ground he stood on.  


“Hey, Cassie. How’s it hangin?” He pulled up a chair flopped down in it, propping his feet up on the desk.  


“How's what hanging?" Cas asked, confused. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "We’re helping Dean study for the first task.” Cas told him.  


Gabriel grinned. “Nothing you find in those books is gonna prepare him for what I got up my sleeve, believe me.” Gabriel put his feet on the ground and leaned forward. “It’s going to kick ass six ways to Sunday.”  


“Let me guess, no hints?” Dean said sarcastically.  


“I don’t give away spoilers, buddy.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “That’s for amateurs. I’m a professional. Just ask Cassie.”  


“Don’t call me that.” Cas narrowed his eyes. “I’ll give you 10 galleons worth of Honeydukes products for one hint.”  


Gabriel widened his eyes in mock surprise. “Cheating? I never thought that was your style. Color me impressed.” He smirked. “Tell you what, I’ll give your sidekick here a free hint, out of the goodness of my heart.”  


Cas eyed him warily.  


“You better be good at hide and seek.” He winked, and sauntered out of the room.  


“Okay.” Dean scoffed. “What the hell was that supposed to mean?”  


The group all turned to look at Cas. “I know as much as you do.” He sulked.  


“Come on, Cas. He’s here for a reason. What’s his specialty? What is it that he’s so good at that he asked him to help in the Triwizard fucking Tournament?”  


Cas’s eyes lit up. “Transfiguration. He doesn’t even need a wand for it any more. He just snaps and changes everything.”  


“So what? I’m gonna play hide and seek with shit turning into other shit?”  


Cas shrugged. “I guess.”  


“Okay.” Dean leaned back in his chair. “So there’s no way to practice for that shit. Can we call it a day?”  


Sam sighed. “Okay.” He started picking up books. Dean cheered.  


“No more research!” He grabbed books and started shoving them onto random shelves. “I can have a life again!” He twirled Kevin around. The younger boy laughed. 

“Freedom!” Dean grinned.  


“You’re lame.” Cas smiled.  


“In the best way though, right?” Dean joked.  


“If that’s what you want to think.”  


“Dick!” Dean laughed.  


“You two are gross.” Kevin said.  


“Shut up.” Dean said. “I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go sleep.” He grabbed his scarf off of the chair where it hung.  


“Yeah, we should go to bed.” Sam agreed.  


“Goodnight nerds.” Dean said as Sam and Cas headed towards the Ravenclaw common room.  


“Night!” Sam called over his shoulder.  


“See you.” Kevin said.  


“Goodnight Dean.” Cas smiled.

-

“Remember, Gabriel can do anything. Stay on your toes.”  


“I know, Cas.” Dean said.  


“And if you think it’s real, it probably isn’t.”  


“I know, Cas.”  


“He practically creates worlds, Dean.”  


“I know, Cas!” Dean stopped walking. “I know. Stop worrying, I’m gonna be fine. Your brother knows if he did anything to hurt me, you’d kick him in the ass.”  


Cas sighed. “That’s true.”  


“Plus I’m going to win.” Dean laughed.  


“Loser.” Cas chuckled. He started walking again.  


“Hey, come on. Don’t jinx me like that!” Dean jogged after him. “Where are you taking me anyways?”  


“The tents. Where you’re supposed to meet with the other champions, they're on the Quidditch pitch.”  


“You don’t have to come with me.” Dean said.  


“I’m coming with you.” Cas said, determinedly.  


“Why?”  


“Call it what you want. Support, nerves,” Cas looked at Dean “friendship.”  


“Cas, I’m flattered. I never knew you felt that way.” Dean joked. Cas snorted. The tents loomed up in front of them, royal purple and glowing in the sunrise. Dean gulped. Cas put a hand on his shoulder, and they stopped walking. “Can you go in there with me?” Dean asked.  


“I don’t think that would be wise.”  


Dean widened his eyes, pleading as much as he could bring himself to. Cas softened.  


“Then again, we never were really wise, were we?” He smiled.  


Dean breathed a sigh of relief.  


“To battle?” He joked.  


Cas let his hand fall from Dean’s shoulder. “To battle.”

\- 

They pushed into the tent. It was much darker on the inside that Dean expected, and it was obvious that whoever decorated it wanted to make a strong impression. Candles hung suspended in midair and cast a golden glow on the stuffy red armchairs. Jo lolled back in one and Gadreel sat pin straight in another one. 

“Castiel.” He said, startled. “What are you doing in here?” He stood and walked over to the boys. 

“I came to support you and Dean.” Cas said. 

“Thank you. No one else in the family’s wished me luck. Well, except Gabriel.” He grimaced. “But I highly doubt that setting off fireworks while I was taking a bath constitutes as good luck.” 

“Did you hear my howler?” Cas asked. 

“Everyone heard your howler.” Dean told him. Cas shot him a look. 

“What is he doing in here?” Durmstrang’s headmaster walked up behind Gadreel. He sneered at Castiel. 

“He’s my brother, Metatron.” Gadreel said dryly. 

“It’s headmaster, Gadreel. I thought we had this conversation.” Gadreel rolled his eyes and the family resemblance was suddenly apparent. 

“Please leave me alone to talk to my brother and his friend.” Gadreel’s tone was polite but his expression was the opposite. Metatron walked away angrily. 

“He seems like a dick.” Dean said. 

“Trust me, he is.” Gadreel said back. Dean grinned, he liked Gadreel. 

“Good luck, man.” He said. “With Gabriel in charge who knows what’ll happen.” “

Who’s Gabriel?” Jo asked, joining their circle. 

“My brother.” Cas and Gadreel said at the same time. 

“Oh.” Jo’s eyebrows shot up. “Can I get a hint at what to expect?” 

“Sounds like a game of magical hide and seek to me.” Dean said. “That’s all we could get out of him.” 

“Helpful.” Jo grabbed a pitcher of butter beer off of a nearby table and poured a glass. She took a sip. “That’s all?” 

“He’s damn good at transfiguration. And he has a warped sense of humor.” Dean supplied. 

“When I was eight he thought it would be funny to change my shampoo into a bottle of blue hair dye.” Cas grimaced. 

“Once he turned my pillow into a giant venus fly trap.” Gadreel shuddered at the thought. 

“Oh god.” Jo’s eyes widened. “I guess we should stay on our toes then?” 

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed. “This is gonna be so fucking ridiculous.” 

"My champions!” Headmaster Shurley walked into the room. “Let’s get down to business.” Everyone circled around him. “So, first task.” He started off, twirling his ring on his finger. He glanced up and did a double take. “What are you doing here?” 

Cas hesitated. “I’ll just… go.” He turned to Dean and Gadreel. “Good luck.” 

“Goodbye.” Gadreel smiled, trying to reassure Cas, but he just ended up looking constipated. 

“See you later Cas.” Dean waved. Cas gave a small wave back and disappeared through the opening to the tent. 

Chuck turned back to the group. “Uh, okay. Back to the task. You’re going to be put in a situation where reality is bent in order to keep you away from your goal. The way you’ll get through is by keeping your eye on the prize.” 

“What’s the prize?” Jo interrupted. 

“Ah.” Professor Shurley looked uncomfortable. “I can’t tell you. You have to figure it out.” 

“So we’ll be put in a world we don’t know, looking for something that could be anything?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“Yes.” The headmaster seemed to realize that he didn’t give them much to go on. “It’ll help you with the second task, the thing you’re looking for.” 

“That’s helpful.” Gadreel said, somewhat scathingly. The headmaster looked taken aback. Dean cheered inwardly. 

“Your score will be determined by your time. The shorter the time, the higher your score.” Professor Shurley wiped his hands on his robes before pulling a black silk bag out of his pocket. He held it out. “Everyone draw.” They all reached in and pulled out a small black disk. Dean’s had a gold number three carved into it. He glanced at Gadreel’s hand, he had a one. 

“Number determines order. One goes first.” The Headmaster shoved the bag back in his pocket. Gadreel held up his pawn. “Let’s go.” Chuck guided him towards the door. 

“Good luck.” Dean whispered as they passed. 

“You too.” Gadreel said back. He walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dean?” Headmaster Shurley pushed open the tent flap. “It’s your turn.” Dean stood up and wiped the sweat off his hands shakily. He walked to the exit and took a deep breath. “Good luck.” Chuck patted Dean on the back and smiled. Dean tried to smile back, but it turned into more of a grimace. He pushed open the tent flap and walked out.  


Dean blinked. He blinked again.  


He’d somehow been transported from the Quidditch pitch to the Great Hall. It was strange being in there when it was empty. He drew his wand and took a few hesitant steps. His footsteps echoed.  


“What the hell?” He muttered. He glanced down at his wand. “Accio trophy?” He tried. Nothing. “Accio Gabriel?” Still nothing. Dean shook his wand. “Accio fuckface!”  


Gabriel appeared at the end of the hall, eating a chocolate frog. “Heya, Deano.” He said cheerfully.  


“What the hell is going on?”  


Gabriel shook his head. “I can’t favor you above the others, so I’m just gonna tell you what I told them.” He examined his chocolate frog card and tossed it onto the ground nonchalantly. “The staircases will be moving a hell of a lot more often, nothing’s real, and watch your back. I don’t play nice.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.  


“You can’t disapparate inside Hogwarts!” Dean screamed at the empty space. “Motherfucker.” He cursed, and started on his way. He got out of the hall and turned the corner before his path was blocked by a sign that read ‘Piano Drop Zone.’ Dean looked up, but there was nothing above him. “You’re an idiot.” He said aloud, hoping Gabriel could hear him. He stepped forward before he heard something clang. He froze and his snapped his head up to see a piano come crashing toward him. It hit the banister and a leg splintered.  


“Immobulous!” He cried. The piano stopped a foot from his face, and few pieces of wood hung in the air. He took a breath. and started walking again, heart racing faster by the minute.  


“You have a warped sense of humor.” He muttered. Gabriel seemed to take offense to that, because the walls started literally closing in around Dean. “Shit!” He started sprinting toward the staircase at the end of the hall. The stone blocks were being shaken loose from the walls and rebuilt faster than Dean could think. A stone nipped his heel, and he felt the skin scrape off. Another knocked him in the back of the head. The stairs were 10 feet away. He picked up his pace. Five. The stones closed on the back of his robes and ripped off a strip of fabric. Dean jumped.  
He hit the stairs hard and knocked his head against a corner. Dean stumbled to his feet and turned back to see the stone walls collide, making a blockade. He prodded the back of his head and felt a large bump. He winced  


“Nowhere to go but up.” He muttered to himself, and started up the stairs. He hadn’t even taken two steps before he was knocked back to the ground by the force of the stairs moving. They made a 180 degree turn before coming to a grinding halt. Dean stood up slowly and paused, testing the waters. Nothing. He broke into a sprint and made it to the top of the stairs to a fork in the hall. Suddenly there was a crackling, like someone was crumpling paper in front of a microphone, then Highway to Hell started playing.  


“Where is it?” He said. Looking down one hall and then the other. “Where would he hide it?” Dean muttered aloud. “What is it? Why do I even need it?” He stopped. Something clicked. He turned left and started running toward the Room of Requirement.  
 _Livin’ easy, lovin’ free. Season ticket on a one way ride._ Dean almost smacked into a girl, she smiled crookedly at him. Her eyes gleamed back. “Stupefy!” She seized up and flew backward. He kept running.  
 _My friends are gonna be there too. I’m on the highway to hell!_ The hallway broke off, and instead of a solid stone floor there was a rickety bridge hanging over a moat.  


“Always the fucking heights thing.” Dean muttered angrily, closed his eyes, and ran. His shoes smacked against the thin boards, and Dean heard a crack. He froze, and cracked one eye open.  


“Don’t look down!” Gabriel’s voice sing-singed over the guitar. Dean looked down.  


“Son of a bitch!” The drop beneath him had doubled, and instead of water at the bottom, there were spikes the size of a full grown man. Dean’s heart started beating a mile a minute.  


_I’m on the way to the promised land! I’m on the highway to hell!_ Dean gulped. “I can do this.” He whispered, and took a tentative step. The bridge swayed, and Dean tripped down onto all fours. “Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can’t do this.” He repeated under his breath while he crawled forward. The bridge swung more with each movement, and Dean made the mistake of peering over the edge. The spikes looked even further away, and Dean felt the bile rise in his throat. He snapped his head up and crawled onto the solid stone.  


He stood shakily to his feet, and looked behind him, the bridge swayed. He grinned.  


“Fuck yeah!” He cheered. “Is that all you got?” The music fizzled out. Dean’s face fell as he realized that provoking Gabriel was a bad idea. “Sorry?” He tried. Too late, the ground was ripped out from beneath him and he hung midair and upside down over a crater so deep that he couldn’t make out the bottom. He felt the bile rising to his throat again, and this time it was too much. His stomach emptied itself.  


“You’re an asshole.” Dean gagged and spit, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. “How the hell am I supposed to get out of this?.” His tie dangled in front of his face, and he reached up and undid it. It slipped out of his hand and fluttered toward the abyss. Dean’s stomach lurched again as he floated higher. He groaned as he felt the blood begin to rush to his head.  


“This is just uncalled for.” He complained, trying to get upright. He flailed his arms, and it made him float higher. He stiffened. “Wait a second.” He murmured. He moved his shaking foot, and floated back down. Dean smiled slightly. “You sly bastard.” He wiggled his right arm, and he started floating to the left. He wiggled his arm harder, and he moved faster. He laughed, relieved and slightly hysterical. “Thank fuck.” He said.  


The air seemed to get thinner around his body and he dropped a good three feet. He screamed loudly, and stopped too fast, his back cracking painfully. Dean felt tears well up in his eyes, and tried to wipe them away. He was shaking too much and ended up smearing them across his cheek. He waved his arms blindly until he floated back up.  


“Okay, let’s do this.” Dean started wiggling the entire right side of his body. He felt like an idiot, but it was working. He was edging closer and closer to solid ground. Dean grinned, his head felt like someone was closing their fist around it, the pressure was getting to him. He wiggled harder.  


Finally, he was floating above the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could try to right himself, he fell headfirst onto the stone.  


“What the hell man?” Dean groaned, rubbing his head. “Stop beating in my skull.” He staggered to his feet and shook his head. It throbbed. He started running down the hall again, and turned the corner.  


He skidded to a halt. The hall was blocked off by a wall.  


“What’s with the damn walls?” Dean asked the air. A mirror hung on the stone in front of him, gold-framed and stretching from floor to ceiling. A thin crack ran from the top right corner down to the bottom. Dean leaned forward to look in it, and found that the surface was blanketed with dust. He looked down at his ripped robes and shrugged before peeling them off and wiping off the glass. He jerked backward in surprise.  


“Hey buddy!” Gabriel said from the mirror. He waved at Dean and wolf-whistled. “I’ve never seen you without all your layers. I gotta say, I can see why Cas likes you so much.”  


“What do you want?” Dean growled.  


“Hey, don’t be a dick. I’m here to help.” Gabriel crossed his arms. “How do you like riddles?”  


“Can’t you just give it to me straight?” Dean asked.  


Gabriel’s smile widened. “I’m trying to be professional, but damn, you just set me up for so many gay jokes.”  


Dean gave him the evil eye.  


“You ready for the riddle? I think I gave it some poetic justice.”  


“Hit me.”  


Gabriel winked. “Good luck.” He vanished.  


“What the hell kind of riddle was that?” Dean yelled at the glass. The mirror clouded over and black smoke started swirling beneath the glass surface. Dean stepped back. The smoke gathered a dark mass in the center and faded slowly to show small black words.

What’s done is done  
No turning back  
Go forward to  
Fill in the cracks A heart of gold  
Unlocks the doors  
Bad intentions  
Bring nothing more 

Dean scoffed. “You’re a real shitty poet.” He reread the words. “So I need to be nice to go forward? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there’s no fucking doors!” He raised his hand to pound on the mirror, and his hand went through the glass. “Heh. Cool.” He slowly dipped his hand back in the mirror, glancing around. Nowhere to go but forward. He stepped through it.  


“That was easier that I thought.” He shrugged. He looked back to see a painting hanging where the mirror had been. The occupant scowled at him.  


“I’d look behind you before you make assumptions.” She tittered.  


Dean turned to see that he was standing about 5 feet away from a 50 foot drop. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the painting.  


“Watch it!” The girl shrieked. She smoothed out her dress. “Can’t I go two seconds without one of you teenagers running through here?”  


“Wait, the others came this way too?” Dean asked.  


“Yes.” She said primly. “They had different obstacles of course, but the same general layout. He seems to know about your fear of heights.”  


“Yeah, you think?” Dean scoffed. “How the hell am I supposed to get over that?”  


“You have a wand.” She said.  


“A wand can’t make me levitate. I need a broom!”  


The girl looked at him pointedly.  


“Oh.” He said. “Oh.” He raised his wand. “Accio broom!” Nothing happened. He looked at the painting, disgruntled. “Any other brilliant ideas?” He asked scathingly. She smiled smugly as something whacked him in the back of the head. He turned, rubbing at the bruise. He reached up and snatched he broom out of the air, glaring at it. It was one of the school’s jerky Cleansweeps. He sighed. At least it was better than thin air, he could control brooms, brooms were okay.  


“Hasta la vista.” He saluted the portrait and clambered onto the broom.  


“Don’t come back!” She called after him as he lifted off the ground.  


Dean zipped over the drop and around the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the door to the room of requirement in front of him. He landed the broom and pushed the door open. A rune-covered stone tablet sat on a stone tablet in the center of the room.  
He hesitated. It shouldn’t be that easy. Gabriel would never let it be that easy. He surveyed the room, nothing looked out of place. He edged over to the tablet and picked it up gingerly.  


“Cool.” He said. “What next?”  


The tablet turned into Gabriel. “Holy-“ Dean let go of him and his wand as he stumbled backwards. His back hit the pedestal and it fell to the ground, breaking into pieces.  


“Hey kid.” Gabriel said nonchalantly, he stuck his hands in his pockets. “What’s happening?”  


“You tell me!” Dean sputtered. “That was the thing right? It was on a pedestal and everything. Why the hell did it become you?”  


“Because.” Gabriel sighed. “You haven’t learned your lesson yet. Sure you jumped through some hoops, pulled some Indiana Jones moves, but where’s the moral?”  


Dean scoffed. “You sound so pretentious. The moral is to live, asstown.”  


Gabriel reclined in an armchair. “Come on, you think the school would just throw you into a bloodbath? The whole point is to learn something.” He crossed his legs. “So what did you learn? And keep it PG please, you have an audience.”  


“What?” Dean whirled around. Nothing.  


“You think the entire school’d come out to just stare at an empty quidditch field? No we’ve got a little setup.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.  


“So I need to tell the entire school what I learned?”  


“Just tell me, and you can get out of here.”  


Dean grumbled. “Something about how I shouldn’t be scared of height’s because I’m a damn quidditch player?”  


“Warm.” Gabriel said.  


“I shouldn’t be scared at all?”  


“Warmer.”  


Dean sighed. “Face my fears?”  


“Ding ding ding!” Gabriel stood up and applauded. “We have a winner!”  


“What, really?”  


“Ha, no. But you did good. Give Cas my love, in a familial, non-creepy way.” Another tablet appeared in Gabriel’s hand. He held it out to Dean. “Good going, Dean-o.”  


Dean’s hand closed around the tablet and he fell into soft grass.  


He looked up at the stadium, packed with students and teachers, and stood shakily to his feet.  


“Dean Winchester: Hogwarts champion. Time: 19 minutes!” Gabriel’s voice sounded from the speakers. The stadium erupted in applause. Dean turned to where Gabriel sat in the announcer’s booth. He saluted him snakily, Gabriel rolled his eyes.  


Sam and Cas came running up and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean in a tight hug. Dean dropped the tablet.  


“Ow! Dammit Sam let me breathe.” Dean choked. Sam let him go and grinned at Dean. Cas stepped forward and flung his arms around Dean’s shoulders, Dean caught his waist and lifted him up, twirling him around. Someone whistled loudly. “I survived!” He cheered.  


“Stop it!” Cas laughed. “Put me down!” Dean set him down in the grass and grinned.  


“I’m not dead. Told you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets so no one would see that they were still shaking. Sam picked up the tablet from the ground.  


“What’s this?” He asked, turning it over in his hands.  


“I don’t know, It’s supposed to help me with the next task.” Dean said.  


“What language is that?” Sam muttered, tracing the symbols with his fingers.  


“Hell if I know.” Dean shrugged.  


Cas craned his neck over Sam’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen it before.”  


“Great. I’m screwed.” Dean rolled his eyes and took it from Sam.  


The Headmaster hurried up to them. “Dean, I’m going to need you over there with the other champions.” He gestured to the center of the field where Jo and Gadreel stood. “And you two go sit.” He gave Sam and Cas a light nudge on their backs and started walking back towards the other champions. Dean hurried after him, and stood next to Gadreel.  


Chuck held his wand like a microphone. “Let’s give our champions a round of applause!” His voice filled the stadium, and the audience stood up, clapping and cheering. “In first place, we have Gadreel Novak, with only 13 minutes.” Everyone clapped politely, there were a few whoops from the Durmstrang students.  


“Wooooooo!” Lucifer screamed. “That’s my brother!” Gadreel smiled and waved at him.  


“Tied in second place, we have Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle each at 19 minutes.” The applause grew louder. Benny put two fingers in his mouth and whistled so loud that it hurt Dean’s ears from yards away. Sam whooped and Cas clapped so hard it looked like his hands would bruise. The Beauxbatons girls clapped too, and Jess hopped up and down, cheering.  


Jo bowed slightly and grinned. Dean waved at Sam, who waved back with both arms. Meg booed until Dean looked at her, she smirked.  


“The next task will be in two more months, thank you for showing your support. We’d like to remind you that the Triwizard Tournament was created to bring the schools together, and we’re now starting a ban on putting down other schools.” He looked pointedly at group of Hogwarts first years holding a banner that said ‘Dumbstrang’. “Points will be deducted for the first offense, the second offense will get you a detention.” Everyone groaned loudly. “Let’s wish out champions good luck in the next task!” The Headmaster said hastily, trying to wrap things up. The stadium started applauding and cheering once again, and Headmaster Shurley walked off the field, muttering about how much he hated speeches. The champions followed.


	6. Chapter 6

“The Yule Ball is a tradition.” Professor Singer said to the Hufflepuffs. “It’s supposed to bring all the schools together for fun,” He grumbled “Instead of competition. And since we have to make a good impression,” he sighed, “I have to teach you all how to dance.”  


There was a short pause, and then the entire room erupted into giggles.  


“This should be interesting.” Charlie whispered. Dean was laughing too hard to answer. Bobby turned and glared at him.  


“Come on, Idjit. You and Charlie, front and center.”  


Dean stopped laughing mid-giggle. “Wha?” He choked.  


“Uh, no offense professor, but I don’t think either of us is going to be dancing with the opposite sex. If you catch my drift.” Charlie said.  


“I knew it!” Someone whispered from behind Dean.  


“Excuse me?” He sputtered.  


“You can’t hide it from me.” Charlie whispered.  


“I don’t care about who you’re gonna be making googly eyes at, I told you to get up here.” Bobby said gruffly.  


Charlie stood up and straightened her tie. “Come, fair maiden, let me sweep you off your feet.” She held out her hand to Dean. He took it and pretended to swoon. Someone whooped.  


“But of course.” He batted his eyelashes. Charlie cracked up and dropped his hand, they walked to the middle of the room.  


“Okay.” Bobby started. “The one leading will put their hand on their partner’s waist.” He looked expectantly at Dean and Charlie. She put her hand on his waist, the audience giggled. Bobby rolled his eyes. “Okay, the other person will put their hand on their partner’s shoulder.” Dean rested his hand on Charlie’s shoulder.  


“This is the most awkward thing I’ve ever done in my life.” He whispered.  


“No kidding.” She said back.  


“Now hold hands and try to move in a circle without breaking anything.”  


Dean grabbed Charlie’s hand, and they shuffled in a circle.  


“Twirl him!” Someone called.  


Charlie reached up to twirl Dean, and he followed her lead. His foot caught on her ankle, and they went crashing to the ground.  


“Dammit!” Dean rubbed his head. “That had just started healing.”  


“Go sit down.” Bobby gave them a judgmental look. “I’m done for today, we can pick this up later.” He shuffled out of the room. “I need a drink.” He grumbled.  


Dean stood up. “Ugh, that’s why I don’t dance.” He cracked his neck. “Let’s go.”  


Charlie stood up. “Okay.” She smoothed her hair down and they left the room. The halls were filled with people, it looked like all the professors had given up on the dancing lessons. Dean spotted a familiar head of dark hair in the crowd.  


“Hey, Cas!” He called. Cas turned around and smiled at Dean, he pushed his was through the crowd to meet them.  


“That was strange.” He said.  


“What’s strange?” Charlie asked.  


“I always thought I wasn’t coordinated at all, but Professor Moseley told me that I was a good dancer.”  


“Oh?” Charlie’s eyebrows shot up. “Dean was ass-up on the floor before it was over, you should give him a few tips.” She patted Dean’s shoulder. “I got to go, it seems I need to think of a way to ask my lady to the ball.” She sauntered away.  


“Get some!” Dean called. Charlie looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. Dean snickered.  


“Library?” Cas looked at Dean like a puppy asking to be let outside.  


Dean sighed dramatically. “What’s with you and the library?” He said as he started walking in that direction. Cas perked up immediately.  


“It’s just nice. Quiet. I need the peace sometimes.”  


“You sniff the books, don’t you?” Dean grinned.  


“They smell good!” Cas stiffened.  


“I smell delicious and you don’t sniff me.”  


“I don’t have to, your shampoo is so strong I can smell it from here.”  


“Oh yeah?”  


“Apple.” Cas pushed open the library door.  


“At least I don’t smell like honey, weirdo.”  


“At least I don’t sniff people.” Cas sat down at their usual table. Dean glared at him. Cas grinned as Dean plunked down in the seat across from him.  


“Am I allowed to ask what happened to the other champions?” Dean rested his chin in his hand. “You know, during the task.”  


“Oh.” Cas said. “Yeah, I forgot you didn’t see all that. No one told you? It’s been a few days.”  


“Yeah, I know, I’ve been too tired to ask anyone. So what happened?”  


“Well, you all had to go through the mirror thing and the walls closing, but your major obstacles were different. Jo was fighting dragons, they got bigger each time she fought a new one. They were terrifying. The last one bit off her finger.”  


“She had all her fingers last time I saw her.”  


“Transfiguration, Dean.”  


“Oh, yeah.”  


“The hallways got smaller and smaller while Gadreel went through them, until he was trying to slither through like a snake.” Cas shuddered. “It makes me anxious just thinking about it.”  


“Did they also get a tablet?”  


“Yep, same as yours.” Cas took off his robes and hung them over the back of the chair. Instead of his button-up, he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt.  


“Hey, no fair. I didn’t know we could dress casual today.”  


“Maybe you should pay more attention.” Cas said.  


“Shut up. Why do you always wear your house colors?”  


“I like blue.”  


“Yeah but the copper’s weird.”  


Cas tugged at the copper chain around his neck. “Your colors are weird, you look like a bee.”  


“You like bees.” Dean smiled.  


“I do like bees.” Cas smiled back.  


“Does that mean you like me?” Dean teased.  


“We’ve been best friends for years of course I like you.” Cas said  


Dean rolled his eyes. “I never knew.”  


Kevin sat down in the chair next to Cas. “Hey guys.”  


“What’s up, Kev?” Dean asked.  


“Rufus just tried to teach us to dance.” He said, making a face.  


Dean snorted. “Then I hope you don’t plan on dancing. Like, ever.”  


“I don’t know if I’ll even go to the ball.” Kevin muttered. “I have no one to go with.”  


“Ask someone.”  


“What?” Kevin looked at Dean incredulously. “No, are you crazy?”  


“Chill out.” Dean held up his hands in surrender.  


“You could always go with a friend.” Cas said gently.  


“I don’t have any friends.”  


“We’re your friends.” Cas said.  


Kevin smiled. “Are you asking me to the ball?”  


“No, he isn’t.” Dean snapped. He pushed that reaction to the back of his head and filed it under ‘Stuff I Shouldn’t Overthink.’  


“Are you scared to ask anyone to the ball because you have a crush?” Cas asked.  


“No.” Kevin said quickly, shaking his head.  


“You do!” Dean crowed. “Do I know them?”  


Kevin glanced at the empty seat across from him. He shook his head faster.  


“Mhmm.” Dean crossed his arms skeptically.  


Sam sat down in the empty chair. “What’s up?”  


“Kevin has a crush!” Dean sing-songed.  


“Don’t tease him.” Cas chastised.  


“Who is it?” Sam leaned forward, grinning. He poked Kevin in the shoulder. “Are you going to ask them to the ball?”  


“They’re no one. They, um, no. No ball, no dance.” He stammered, staring at the table.  


“You can tell me.” Sam poked Kevin again. “Come on, hatstall.”  


Kevin pointed his face at the table, his eyes darting to look at everyone except Sam. He shot Dean a pleading look. Dean’s eyes widened. He looked at Kevin, then at Sam, who was still poking Kevin’s shoulder, and back to Kevin. A grin slowly spread across his face, and Kevin looked like a deer in the headlights.  


“I think we should stop harassing him.” He said, still grinning like the cheshire cat.  


Sam looked confused. “Um, okay. Sorry Kevin.”  


“It’s fine.” Kevin whispered.  


“Go get the tablet.” Cas told Dean. “We need to try to translate it, I can find the books we need.”  


“Do we have to?” Dean whined. “Can’t we wait until Christmas break?”  


“We’ll be to busy then and you know it.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Quit stalling, I’ll come with you. Sam and Kevin can find the books.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him until he stood.  


“Yeah, Kev and Sam can hang out.” He grinned.  


Cas dragged Dean towards the door, and Dean turned his head to wink at Kevin, who blushed darker than the scarf around his neck.

-

“Why does it have to be a heavy ass stone tablet?” Dean complained, tapping the secret knock on the door to the Hufflepuff common room. It swung open. “Why can’t it be a sheet of paper, or something I can fit in my pocket at least.”  


“Because Gabriel’s an ass.” Cas said, following Dean into the room.  


Dean snorted. “True.” He walked up to the bedroom, Cas in tow. He started sorting through his trunk, and Cas plopped down on his bed.  


“I like the Hufflepuff rooms, they’re cozy.” Cas said.  


“Yeah, they’re great. You can smell the food cooking.” Dean grinned, pulling the tablet out from under old robes. “You ready?”  


“I’m comfortable.” Cas whined, rolling onto his stomach and hugging the pillow.  


Dean put the tablet down on a side table and sat down next to Cas. He poked his side. “Get up.”  


“No.” Cas’s voice was muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.  


“This was your idea.”  


“I changed my mind.” Dean poked Cas’s side again. Cas jumped. “Don’t do that!”  


Poke. “Why not?”  


“I don’t like it.” Cas wiggled away.  


“Are you ticklish?”  


Cas paused. “No.”  


Dean wiggled his fingers under Cas’s shirt and poked him. Cas screeched.  


“You so are!” Dean started tickling Cas furiously. Cas shrieked and tried to wiggle out of Dean’s grasp, laughing hysterically.  


“Quit!”  


“Never!” Dean laughed. Cas rolled onto his back and tried to shield his stomach with his arms. Dean tickled him more. Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him down on top of him, trying to tickle Dean back.  


Dean stopped. “I’m not ticklish.”  


“Well fuck.” Cas looked up at him, and Dean realized that he was basically laying on top of him.  


“Oh, uh, hey?” Dean whirled around to see Charlie standing in the doorway. He jumped up and hit his head on the top bunk.  


“Dammit!” He cursed, rubbing his head.  


“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything but Sam wants to know what’s taking you so long?” She smiled awkwardly. “Want me to get rid of him?”  


“No, that’s no- we weren’t-! What?” Dean sputtered.  


“Dean wouldn’t stop touching me so I pulled him onto the bed.” Cas deadpanned, still laying on Dean’s bed, his shirt pushed up to his bellybutton and hair going in all directions.  


Charlie burst out laughing. “Okay, I’ll tell Sam!” She ran out.  


“Don’t you fucking dare!” Dean called after her. He turned to Cas. “What the hell, man?”  


“I wasn’t lying.” Cas grinned.  


“You are such an asshole.”  


“What can I say? It runs in my family.” He stretched out on the mattress.  


“Get off my bed.” Dean grumbled.  


“Why? I like it.” Cas wrapped his arms around the pillow. “Why aren’t I in it more often?”  


Dean choked. Cas looked at him innocently.  


“I… don’t know?” He squeaked, not sure whether Cas was just oblivious or hitting on him so much that he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Cas sighed and stood up.  


“Let’s get back to the library before Sam tells everyone about that.”  


“Yeah, okay.” Dean picked up the tablet. He followed Cas out the door.

-

“Hey guys, what’s the I hear about a bed?” Sam asked as soon as they walked up to the table.  


“Shut up, Sammy. Where’s Kev?” Dean sat down and set the tablet down on the table.  


“I don’t know, he high-tailed it as soon as he saw you guys walk in here.” Sam leaned forward. “Has Kevin been acting strange to you?”  


“Um,” Dean mumbled. “I didn’t notice anything.”  


“Oh.” Sam slumped down in his seat. “I hope he isn’t mad at me.”  


Dean smirked. “No way, he’s probably just trying to figure out what’s wrong with your face.”  


“Hilarious.” Sam deadpanned.  


“What books did you find?” Cas asked.  


“Just a few books on magical language and something about runes.”  


“Interesting.” Cas leaned forward and grabbed one off the top of the pile. “Let’s get started.”  


Dean surveyed the books, they were all the size of dictionaries and there were at least 10. He groaned, it was going to take awhile.  


He cracked open the closest book and sighed dramatically at the tiny print. Cas smiled at him. Dean pouted.  


Cas rolled his eyes. “Poor baby, at least you have attractive company.”  


Dean looked around wildly. “Where?”  


“Ass.” Cas threw wadded-up parchment at him.  


“Don’t make fun of my ass, it’s my best feature.”  


Sam groaned and propped his book up in front of him, shielding himself from the other two.  


Cas said nothing, and when Dean glanced at him, his head was buried in his book. A tiny grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Start reading, Dean.” He could hear the grin too.  


As he turned back towards his book, Dean groaned loudly. “Come on, you guys are killin’ me here!”   


Cas smiled at Dean through his lashes, and suddenly research didn’t seem so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’ve got an owl.” Charlie said through a mouthful of waffle. Dean looked up, and sure enough, a bird hovered above him and dropped a package down on the table before flying off. Dean picked it up gingerly.  


“Ugh, disgusting.” He shuddered.  


Charlie rolled her eyes and set down her fork. “Give me that.” She took the package from Dean and opened it, revealing dress robes. She raised her eyebrows. “Nice. Who sent them?”  


“I ordered them myself.” Dean said, wiping his hands on a napkin and taking the robes from Charlie.  


“You have frighteningly good taste, you know, for a loser.” She took a sip of pumpkin juice.  


“Shut up. You get yours yet?”  


“I ordered some. And fair warning: I’m going to look amazing. So, you know, I won’t be able to dance much because I’ll be fighting off the girls.”  


Dean snorted. “Loser.”  


“Shut up.”  


“What’s that?” Sam leaned over Dean’s shoulder.  


“My dress robes, don’t touch them.”  


Sam rolled his eyes and pointedly rubbed his hands on the sleeve. Dean cringed. “Cut it out.” He swatted Sam’s hand away. “Did you get yours?”  


“Yeah, they came yesterday.”  


“Did you talk Kevin into going?”  


Sam rolled his eyes. “I have no idea why you think it’ll make such a big difference if I tell him to go.”  


“He likes you more. Just do it.” Dean said, looking around. “Where’s Cas?”  


“He’s still sleeping.”  


“He’s going to sleep through classes if he doesn’t get up.” Dean said.  


“Yeah, I know. That’s what I told him. Then he hit me with a pillow.”  


“You ask Kevin, I’ll wake up Cas.”  


“Fine.” Sam stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Dean shoved half a waffle into his mouth and left the Great Hall.  


“What asks but never answers?” the Ravenclaw door asked.  


“An owl.” Dean rolled his eyes. The door swung open. He tiptoed through the common room and up to the dormitories. Cas lay splayed out on the bed, the sheets kicked off and the blanket halfway on the ground. Dean sat down on the bed. “Hey Cas.” He whispered, shaking Cas’s shoulder. “Time to get up.”  


Cas groaned and hid his head under the pillow.  


“You’re going to be late for class.”  


“I don’t care. Let me sleep.” Cas grumbled.  


Dean took off his scarf and swung it at Cas’s back. Cas rolled over and yanked it out of Dean’s hand, throwing it onto the floor.  


“Rise and shine?” Dean tried.  


Cas glared at him sleepily. “You’re an asshole.”  


“I’m trying to help!”  


Cas stifled a yawn. “I still have an hour at least.”  


“No, actually you have.” Dean glanced at his watch. “Oh shit, we have two minutes!” He sprung to his feet, grabbing Cas by the arm and yanking him off the bed.  


“Shit, shit, shit.” Cas spat out, yanking off his T-shirt and throwing on a button up. Dean grabbed his school robes and threw them into Cas’s arms. Cas pulled on some pants, and blindly grabbed a scarf.  


“I’ll see you in a few!” Dean said. Cas tossed him his scarf, and Dean looped it around his neck before sprinting to class.  


He pushed the Herbology door open and darted to his seat, making it just as the bell rung. Charlie looked at him and sniggered.  


“What?” He mouthed. She shrugged.  


Huh. That was weird.  


Dean pulled out his books and set them on the desk, he looked up as Cas ran into the room.  


Shit. Shit. Shit.  


Cas was wearing Dean’s scarf. Dean groaned. That could only mean one thing. He looked down, and sure enough, there was a Ravenclaw scarf where his Hufflepuff one should have been. Cas stopped in his tracks and stared at Dean. Dean stared back.  


Professor Moseley walked into the room. “Get to your seat!” She ordered. Cas started and scurried to his seat. The class giggled. A girl named Becky kept looking back and forth between Dean and Cas, her grin got wider every time.  


“What’s going on?” The Professor asked, surveying the room. Her eyes fell on Dean’s neck, and then on Cas’s. “Oh, for the love of-“ She glared at them. “Stand up, both of you.”  


Dean slowly rose, his cheeks burning. He looked over at Cas, who’s cheeks were just as red as his felt. He swallowed.  


“Come up here.” Professor Moseley crossed her arms.  


They trudged to the front of the room. He and Cas stood awkwardly looking at the class. Everyone started laughing.  


“Why are you wearing his scarf?” The professor asked Cas.  


“He took it off and I threw it in my clothes.”  


Dean made a throat slashing motion and shook his head violently. Missouri turned to look at him. He dropped his hand to his side.  


“And why were you in his room?” She raised an eyebrow.  


“I went to wake him up.” Dean muttered.  


“Why?”  


“He wasn’t at breakfast.”  


“And haven’t I told you before, that next time I caught you in his room, there would be consequences?”  


Dean swallowed. “Yes ma'am.”  


Professor Moseley glared at him. “Detention. Both of you. You will meet Professor Singer at his hut after dinner. And stop sneaking into each other’s rooms!”  
The class laughed again. Dean’s cheeks felt even hotter, he glanced at Cas.  


“I’m sorry.” Cas mouthed. Dean sighed and took off the scarf and held it out to Cas. The Professor smacked his hand with her wand.  


“Ow!” He cried.  


“Because I know that you’re not going to listen to me otherwise, you two are wearing those for the remainder of the day.”  


“What? No!” Dean protested.  


Missouri glared at him. “And if I catch you without them, you’re banned from the ball. A little humiliation will do you some good, Winchester. Now go sit down.”  
They walked back to their seats. Dean put his head on the desk and stayed like that for the rest of class.

-

Dean plopped down at the table in the library. Sam glanced up from his book.  


“Uh, Dean? Why are you-“  


“Save it.” Dean snarled.  


Cas sat down across from him. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”  


Dean shrugged. “You didn’t do anything.” He pulled the tablet out of his bag and dropped it on the table. A librarian shushed him.  


Cas looked at him with wide eyes. “Yes, I did. We wouldn’t be in trouble if it wasn’t-“  


“Save it.”  


“I’m really-“  


“Cas. Shut up. It’s fine, okay?” Dean said.  


“No, it isn’t.” Cas pouted.  


Dean sighed and stood up, walking around the table. Cas looked up at him, confused. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him to his feet. He placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders and shook him.  


“It’s fine.” He said. “Now stop worrying.”  


“Okay.” Cas said.  


“Hey.” Kevin sat down next to Sam. Dean bit back the urge to tell him to get out of his seat. “Uh. Why are you two wearing each other’s clothes?” Dean dropped his hands from Cas’s shoulders.  


“I took off my scarf and he grabbed it by accident.” Dean said. Cas sat back down, and Dean took the chair next to him.  


“So, are you going to the ball?” Cas asked Kevin.  


Kevin’s cheeks turned pink. “Uh, yeah. Sam convinced me.”  


“Woo!” Dean cheered.  


Kevin looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Cas picked up the tablet and frowned at it.  


“I’ve been looking through the books for weeks and I can’t figure out what these symbols are.”  


“Let me see.” Kevin held out his hand. Cas grudgingly handed it over. Kevin squinted at the figures. “Guys, it’s Enochian.”  


There was silence.  


“What’s Enochian?” Sam asked.  


“It’s the language of the angels.” Kevin said. He looked over at Cas. “I’d think you’d know that, since you’re named after one.”  


“I didn’t even know I was.”  


Kevin stared at him. “Your entire family is named after angels. Gabriel? Lucifer? Archangels. Castiel? Angel of Thursday.”  


Cas’s eyes widened. “I was born on a Thursday.”  


“There you go, then.” Kevin said, looking back down at the tablet.  


“Can you read it?” Dean asked.  


“Well, it’s kind of worn down. And I’ll need to find a book.” Kevin murmured. “I can do it by Christmas.”  


“Awesome!” Dean said.  


“Thanks, Kev.” Sam patted Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin grinned.  


“Can I keep this?” He asked Dean.  


“Be my guest.” Dean told him. “Thanks.”  


“You’re welcome.” Kevin put the tablet in his bag and ran off.  


Dean looked at Sam. “Keep him.”  


“I will.” Sam said  


Dean caught Cas’s eye and wiggled his eyebrows. Cas rolled his eyes.  


“Don’t tease them.” He whispered.  


Dean made a face at him.  


Cas looked at the time. “We have to go, we have detention.” They stood to leave.  


“Is it because you’re wearing each others scarves?” Sam asked  


“Shut up.” Dean grumbled.  


“Hey, it’s okay, just try not to be so obvious about the whole clothes-sharing thing. Maybe try switching your-“  


“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean called over his shoulder as the library door swung shut behind him.  


“What do you think Bobby’s going to have us do?” Cas asked.  


“I don’t know.” Dean rubbed his neck. “Scrub cauldrons? Feed dragons? Scrub dragon cauldrons?”  


"Teach the first years to dance?” Cas smirked.  


“Dance with the first years?”  


“Let the first years teach us to dance?”  


Dean laughed. “That’d be hell.”  


“Total hell.” Cas nodded in agreement.  


Dean braced himself and pushed open the door. A burst of cold air swept over him, he pulled Cas’s scarf tighter around his neck and shivered. “Come on, don’t make me hold the door.”  


Cas hesitantly stepped outside. “I’m rethinking what I said earlier, this is total hell.”  


“Come on, cut the dramatics. Let’s run.”  


They started running across the grounds, the snow catching on their shoes and making them slower, but they eventually got to Bobby’s hut. Cas knocked on the door, and Bobby opened it almost instantly.  


“Get in here, you’ll freeze your asses off.” He held the door wide open and ushered them in. They sat down on the couch and held their hands out gratefully to the fire for warmth.  


Bobby raised his eyebrows at their scarves. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that’s why you’re in trouble.”  


“Is it that obvious?” Dean asked sarcastically.  


“Don’t get smart with me, remember I’m calling the shots.” Bobby grumbled at him.  


“What are we doing?” Cas asked, warily eyeing a fanged book.  


“Well it’s too cold to get out and do anything productive, so I’m going to call this a day off, and you’re going to call it hard labor.”  


“So we don’t have to do anything?” Dean asked hopefully.  


“Not so fast. You’re going to wash the dishes, and maybe sweep. This place is a hellhole. Dust and I’ll give you some points.” Bobby sat down in his armchair. “And no magic.” He pointed at Dean. “I’ll be checking on you.” He picked up a book and cracked it open. “Don’t just sit there, get to work!”  


Dean groaned and slowly stood up, trudging into the kitchen with Cas in tow. The sink was piled high with dishes. He groaned again.  


“I’ll wash if you dry.” Cas offered.  


“Deal.” Dean said gratefully.  


Cas turned the sink on and started filling it up with hot, soapy water. Dean handed him a cloth and rolled up his sleeves.  


“So, what are you doing for christmas?” Dean asked him absent-mindedly.  


“Staying with you, obviously.” Cas handed him a plate. “I haven’t been home for christmas since first year, there’s no reason to start doing that again.”  


“You don’t have to-“  


“I want to, Dean. Besides, I’ll have way more fun with you anyway. All my family in one house?” Cas shuddered. “It’s terrifying.”  


Dean bumped his shoulder into Cas’s playfully. “Are you saying you’d rather have me?”  


“Of course.” Cas said, with utter sincerity.  


Dean looked at him in disbelief. “Wow, that’s um… wow.” They worked in silence for a few minutes.  


“What do you want for christmas?” Cas asked suddenly, handing him another dish.  


“Hm.” Dean mumbled. “I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe a broom?”  


“You always want a broom. You have three already.”  


Dean laughed. “Okay, fine. Get me whatever you want, because I have no idea. Ask Sam. He’ll help.”  


Cas whipped the rag at him. “You’re no help!”  


“Neither are you! I never know what to get you, you like weird shit.”  


“I do not.” Cas huffed.  


“Dude. Honey shampoo. Where did you even get that?”  


Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. “Stores.”  


“Helpful.” Dean rolled his eyes.  


“I’ll like anything you get me.”  


“Ugh, you sound like a bad romcom.”  


“And you sound like a dick.”  


Dean splashed him.  


“Cut it out!” Cas splashed him back.  


Dean dunked the rag in the water and wrung it out over Cas’s head.  


“Oh my god, you ASS.” Cas shook his head, and water flew all over the kitchen.  


Dean giggled. “You look ridiculous.”  


Cas glared at him, water dripping down his face. “You’re pushing it.”  


Bobby barged into the room. “What the hell is going on?” He stopped in his tracks and stared at them. “You didn’t.”  


“He did.” Cas said, staring daggers at Dean.  


Bobby glared at them both. “Okay, I’m not paid enough to deal with you two. Get out, before I get you another detention.”  


They scurried out, leaving Bobby fuming behind them. Cas shivered as they stepped out into the winter air.  


“Oh shit.” Dean fumbled his scarf off and dried Cas’s face before wrapping it around his neck. “Better?” He asked.  


Cas nodded and pulled the scarf tighter around him. “Come on, lets get inside.”  


“Yeah.” Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist and practically dragged him into the castle. They stood inside, standing and shivering for a few minutes before Dean reached over and gently pulled his soaked scarf from around Cas’s shoulders. “You okay?”  


“Yeah.” Cas said. “Thanks.” He gestured to his scarf, which was now actually his scarf.  


“You’re welcome.”  


Dean stood there awkwardly. “Do you want me to walk with you to your common room? I mean, you might be getting sick and it’s after hours and Peeves is-“  


“Dean.” Cas stopped him. “I’d like that.”  


“Yeah, okay. Okay, cool.” Dean stammered, following Cas.  


“So, the Yule Ball.” Cas mused.  


“What about it?”  


“Have you asked anyone?”  


“Nah, there’s no point.” Dean said. “I’m just going to hang out with you guys anyway, and I’m not the dancing type.”  


Cas looked at his strangely. “You do know that you have to dance in front of everyone, right?”  


Dean stopped in his tracks. “What?” He looked at Cas in horror.  


“The champions take the first dance, with their dates.”  


“Fuck, why did no one tell me this?” Dean groaned and scampered after Cas.  


“I’m sorry, I assumed you knew.”  


“Who am I going to ask? It’s in less than a week, Cas. Everyone has a date already. Sam has Jess. Charlie has Dorothy. Everyone I know has a date.” Dean stopped again. He looked at Cas. Cas looked back, his head tilted quizzically to the side.  


“What?”  


“Hey, Cas.” Dean said slowly. “Do you have a date?”  


Cas shook his head.  


“So I don’t have a date… and you don’t have a date.”  


Cas was still staring at him.  


Dean sighed. “Do you want to go to the ball with me?”  


Cas’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”  


“Uh, yeah.” Dean said. “I mean, only if you, like, want to. And stuff.”  


“Don't you have a reputation to uphold?” Cas deadpanned.  


Dean snorted. “Everyone thinks we’re dating anyways. May as well.”  


Cas nodded. “Of course I’ll go with you.”  


Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”  


“Good.” Cas repeated. They started walking again.  


“Am I going to have to get you a corsage?” Dean asked.  


Cas chuckled. “Not unless you want to.”  


“Don’t tempt me.” Dean laughed. They stopped outside of the Ravenclaw common room.  


“This is my stop.” Cas said awkwardly.  


“Yeah.” Dean said.  


“Goodnight, Dean.”  


“Night Cas.”  


Cas turned to knock on the door. “It grows and blossoms. It dies and wilts. It happens in the beginning and happens in the end. It can make you sob and smile, cowardly and brave. What is it?”  


Dean turned to walk away, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at Cas’s answer.  


“Love.” He said. The door swung open.


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t leave me hanging here, is it true?” Meg jabbed Dean with her quill. He jumped.  


“What do you want?”  


“I heard you asked Angelface to the Yule Ball. Did you? Because if that’s just a rumor I’m going to need to jump on it myself. No girl can resist those pretty blue eyes.” She batted her eyelashes sarcastically.  


“Fuck off, Meg. He’s going with me.” Dean spun around in his chair and glared at her. “And there’s no way in hell he’d go with you. Ever.”  


“Ooh, still so touchy.” She rolled her eyes. “You need to work on your anger issues, Dean. It’s a major turn off.” She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and started scribbling on her parchment.  


“Your face is a turn off.” Dean muttered, and turned back around to face the front of the class, taking a few notes. Meg sniggered, and Dean pressed his quill too hard against the paper. It snapped.

-

Dean sat down next to Charlie. “Yes, I’m going to the ball with Cas. Yes, it’s just as friends. No, I will not figure out his dick size for your own personal enjoyment.” He plopped some mashed potatoes onto his plate. “Now may I eat in peace?”  


Charlie’s eyes widened. “You’re going to the ball with Cas?”  


Dean dropped his fork in frustration. “Yes. Can I eat now?”  


“No way. I need details. Who asked who? Are you going to slow dance? Do you want me to take pictures?” She leaned forward in her seat. “Are you wearing matching ties?”  


“I asked him, no, hell no, never. Is that all?”  


“For now. I’m sure more will come to me.”  


“Excuse me.” Cas elbowed his way into the seat on Dean’s right side, and Sam squeezed onto the other side of Charlie.  


“Hey Sam, did you know that Dean’s taking Cas to the ball?” Charlie grinned.  


“Yep, this is gonna to be great.”  


Dean rolled his eyes. “How many weird questions have people asked you?”  


“Too many to count.” Cas sighed, picking up Dean’s fork and taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. “Although, most were normal.” He chewed thoughtfully. “Someone did ask me who the bottom was, though.”  


Dean choked. “What did you tell them?”  


“That it was none of their business.” Cas said indignantly. “People are so rude.” He huffed.  


“Tell me about it.” Dean scoffed.  


“It’ll probably die down after the ball.” Sam reassured them.  


“I hope so.” Dean said, shoving more food into his mouth.  


“How much time do we have?” Charlie asked.  


“Until what?”  


“The ball, dumbass.” She rolled her eyes.  


“Two hours.” Sam said.  


“Dammit!” She sprung out of her seat. “I have to go get ready!” She grabbed her scarf and rushed towards the Hufflepuff rooms.  


“We should probably get ready too, Dean.” Cas said. “The champions and their dates have to be there early.”  


“Don’t say date.” Dean groaned. “It sounds so…”  


“Gay?” Cas said dryly.  


“I didn’t say that!” Dean squawked.  


“Then don’t imply it.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go.”  


“Sam?” Dean asked. “You coming?”  


Sam shook his head. “Nah, I’m going to eat some more.”  


“Okay, see ya at the ball.”  


Sam waved as they walked away.

-

“Whoa, you clean up nice.” Dean said before he could stop himself.  


“You do too.” Cas smiled, absentmindedly fiddling with his tie.  


“Hold on.” Dean slapped his hands away. “Let me do it, you’re so bad at tying ties. It’d be funny if it wasn’t so sad.”  


“Shut up.” Cas glared at him.  


Dean tugged at Cas's tie until the sloppy knot came undone. “I’m just kidding.”  


“You’re just an asshole.”  


“I know.’ Dean knotted Cas’s tie and straightened it. “Always with the blue.” He grinned.  


“I like it.” Cas flicked Dean’s tie. “The green is new though.”  


“It matches my eyes.” Dean shrugged. Cas raised an eyebrow. “Forget I said that.” Dean said hastily.  


“We should probably get going before you say something else that makes you question your masculinity.” Cas grinned.  


“Don’t be a dick.” Dean said, following Cas toward the Great Hall.  


“I’m not a dick, I’m just being honest.”  


“Your honesty is the same as most people’s dickiness.”  


“That’s not a word.”  


“You’re not a word!”  


“You’re so good at comebacks.” Cas said, opening the door to the Great Hall. They stopped in their tracks.  


The Great Hall had been fully transformed. Deep purple and shimmering silver tapestries hung on the walls, and the floating candles glimmered brightly. The large tables had been replaced with small circular ones lining the walls, and in the center of the room was a Christmas tree so tall that it brushed the enchanted ceiling, which was filled with the more stars than Dean had ever seen.  


“Whoa.” He said in awe.  


“It’s beautiful.” Cas agreed.  


Dean shook himself. “Shall we?” He offered an arm to Cas, who rolled his eyes before accepting.  


“We shall.” He let Dean lead him into the room.  


“Winchester! Get over here!” Bobby’s rough voice rang out. Dean jumped, dropping Cas’s arm and hurried over to where the teachers and other champions were standing.  


“Uh, hi?” Dean said.  


“Don’t ‘hi’ me. You’re late.” Bobby growled.  


“I’m sorry I was, uh-“ Dean stuttered.  


“Waiting for me.” Cas cut in. “I didn’t realize that we’d have to be here early. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”  


“Hm. Is this your date?” Bobby asked.  


“We’re kind of here as fr-“  


“Took you two long enough. The ball will start in ten minutes. When the first song plays, you all have to get out there and dance. Got it?”  


“Got it.” Dean sighed  


“Good. And try not to face plant?” He walked over to a chair in the corner and plopped down, taking a swig out of his flask.  


“Hello, brother.” Gadreel said.  


“Hello.” Cas nodded at a dark-haired boy standing next to his brother. “Who’s this?”  


“This is Abner.” Gadreel smiled at him.  


“Hello.” Abner said, shaking Cas’s hand.  


“Nice to meet you.” Cas smiled.  


“This is Anna.” Jo gestured to her date.  


“I know.” Cas said. “She’s my sister.”  


Jo laughed. “Do I need to get your permission for her hand?”  


“No, I think she’d kill me if I let you do that.”  


“Right you are.” Anna smiled, tucking her red hair behind her ear.  


They kept talking, and Dean didn’t even notice that people were flooding into the hall until the band began to play the first song.  


“Oh shit!.” Jo jumped. “I guess we better get going.” She took Anna by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. Cas followed her lead, snaking his arm around Dean’s waist and tugging him away from the wall.  


“Please don’t make me do this.” Dean whispered.  


“You have to.” Cas whispered back.  


“But why?” Dean whined.  


“Dumb rules.” Cas said, turning to face Dean and taking his hand. Dean looked at him quizzically. “Put your hand on my shoulder.” Cas hissed.  


“Oh! Right.” Dean clumsily placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder and let himself be led in a slow circle.  


“See, this isn’t so bad.” Cas smiled.  


“Whoo! Cassie!” Lucifer shouted. “Get some!”  


“I take that back.” Cas said through a thin-lipped smile.  


“Are all your siblings dicks?” Dean grumbled.  


“Anna's nice. Most of the time.” Cas mused.  


“I guess that’s true.” Dean smiled. “You know, this actually isn’t so bad. I thought I’d have tripped or something by now.”  


“Well, that’s why I’m leading.” Cas laughed.  


“Shut up. I could lead if I wanted to, I’m only letting you out of the goodness of my heart.”  


“Uh huh, sure.”  


Hey!” Dean flicked Cas’s ear. “Don’t patronize me.”  


Cas pinched Dean’s side. Dean squeaked.  


Cas laughed. “You’re so lame.”  


“You’re lamer.”  


“Don’t make me say it.” Cas raised an eyebrow.  


“Say what?”  


“You’re the lamest.”  


“Excuse me I am no such thing!” Dean said, with mock indignance.  


“I have to insist the opposite.” Cas stood up as straight as he could and looked at Dean pompously.  


“I bite my thumb at you sir!”  


“Do you sir?”  


“I do, indeed!”  


“Um, guys?” Jo tapped Dean on the shoulder. “The song’s over.”  


Dean stopped. Sure enough, there was no music playing. He felt his face heat up. “Oh, okay.”  


“Come on.” Cas laughed, and pulled Dean off the dance floor and over towards Sam.  


“You two are so cute.” Sam joked.  


“Shut up, Sam.”  


“No, really. I’ve never seen Dean dance unless it was air guitar. Good job, Cas.”  


“Thanks.” Cas said, pulling two chairs up to their table. Dean plopped down in one, and Cas slid into the one next to him.  


“You guys look great.” Jess said, taking a sip of punch.  


“Thanks.” Dean smiled “So do you.” It was true. Jess’s hair was pulled back into a complicated french braid, and her lavender dress shimmered in the candlelight.  
Charlie cleared her throat. “Excuse me? Where’s our compliments?” Dean looked over to see her and Dorothy, squeezed into a single chair. Charlie’s hair was twisted up into a loose bun, and her dress was a pretty shade of turquoise. Dorothy was in white, although she wore a corsage that matched Charlie’s dress perfectly.  


“You two look beautiful.” Cas said sincerely.  


“Stop it, I’m blushing.” Dorothy rolled her eyes. Charlie took her hand.  


“What? It’s true.” She said, planting a kiss on Dorothy’s cheek.  


“You two are so cute I might vomit.” Dean rolled his eyes.  


“Ha ha.” Dorothy rolled her eyes back and made a show of grabbing Charlie’s face and planting a kiss on her lips.  


“Hi guys!” Kevin pushed a chair in between Sam and Dean and sat down. “What’d I miss?”  


“Cas and Dean slow danced, Charlie and Dorothy are in love, everyone’s dating Cas’s siblings, we look hot.” Jess rattled off, counting each piece of information on her manicured fingers.  


Kevin laughed. “You all do look pretty.”  


“Thanks.” The girls chorused.  


“What about me?” Sam crossed his arms sarcastically. “Why am I not being showered in compliments?”  


“Good question.” Dean said. “I mean, it looks like you actually brushed your hair for this.”  


“Shut up.” Sam rolled his eyes.  


“You look great, Sam.” Kevin said, looking at him with stars in his eyes.  


Sam blushed. “Thanks Kev.”  


“Do you have a date?” Dorothy asked Kevin.  


“Um, no. Sam convinced me to come hang out with you guys though.”  


“Go Sam.” Dean grinned.  


Jess stood up and brushed off her dress, before holding out her hands to Sam and Kevin. “You can be our date, Kev. Now come on, let’s dance.” She led her boys out to the dance floor.  


“Glad that worked out.” Cas said.  


“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “You want some punch?”  


“Are you offering to go get me a drink?”  


“I guess I am.”  


“Then yes, I’d love some punch.” Cas smiled.  


“Great.” Dean said, and walked over to the punch table. There were three different punch bowls, one was filled with blue liquid, and the other two filled with purple and pink. Dean grabbed two cups, and started to fill one with blue, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to see Lucifer grinning at him.  


“Yes?” He asked wearily.  


“So, I’m all for you and Cas finally jumping each others bones.” He leaned over Dean’s shoulder and grabbed the punch from his hand. Dean squawked in protest. “But I’m going to have to insist that you don’t break his heart, because if you do, I have to kill you, and I’m not really up for murder tonight.” He tossed the empty cup in the trash. “But I will neatly remove your spine.” He sauntered away.  


Dean stared after him open-mouthed. “Um, Dean?” Dean jumped. “Did you get lost?”  


Cas asked.  


“Wha-? Oh, no. Your brother wanted to threaten me with murder.”  


“Oh.” Cas said, nonplussed. “He does that all the time. Just ignore it.” He filled two cups, one with purple punch, and one with blue. “Come on, let’s go sit down.”  


“Okay.” Dean nodded, and followed him back to their table.  


Dean sat down in his chair and took the purple punch from Cas’s hand. “Thanks.”  


“You’re welcome. Cas said, sitting down.  


Dean took a sip of punch. It tasted like grapes and ran cool and fresh down his throat. He instantly felt more awake. “Dude, try the punch. It’s cool.”  


Cas took a sip, and his eyes widened. “Interesting.”  


“What’s that one taste like?”  


“Blueberries. Real ones.” Cas took another sip. “It’s delicious.”  


Dean downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. Charlie rolled her eyes at him. “Dude. You drink like a dwarf.”  


“I’d do anything to be compared to something from the Hobbit.” Dean grinned.  


Cas laughed. “And you say your brother’s the nerd.”  


Dean blushed. “Shut up.”  


Cas set down his punch. “Do you want to dance?”  


“Hm?” Dean’s head shot up. Cas gestured towards the dance floor. Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. “Uh, sure.” He followed Cas out to the dance floor. It was nothing, right? They’d danced before. Dean tried to convince himself that it was the same thing, ignoring the fact that last time they had been forced to.  


Thankfully, the song was anything but slow, and they found Sam quickly. They stood in a circle with him, Jess, and Kevin for awhile, trying to keep up with the music. Kevin looked lost, swaying back and forth confusedly. Dean cracked up.  


“What is it?” Cas shouted above the music. Dean gestured at Kevin and Cas started laughing too. Soon everyone was giggling at Kevin’s dancing skills, even Kevin.  


The next song began to play as the laughter died down. It was a slow song. Jess flung her arms around Sam and Kevin’s shoulders, and they wrapped their arms around each other’s waists so that all three of them were swaying in a small circle.   


Sam looked back at Dean over Jess's shoulder. "Dance with him" He mouthed silently.  


Dean turned to Cas and swallowed. Cas was looking at the others, smiling. Dean felt his stomach knot up. “Hey Cas. Do you want to, um, you know?” He asked quietly.  


“What?” Cas furrowed his brow.  


Dean raised his voice. “Want to dance?”  


“What?” Cas cupped his hand behind his ear. “I can’t hear you!”  


“Dance with me!” Dean shouted.  


Cas looked taken aback. “Okay.” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.  


“Hey, no fair. You got to lead last time.” Dean pouted.  


“If you led, we’d break our necks.”  


Dean laughed and put his hands on Cas’s shoulders. “Fine.”  


They danced for the next few songs, and Dean tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, and the faces that Sam was making at him. He buried his head in Cas’s shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around him.  


“I’m tired.” He mumbled.  


“Mm.” Cas agreed. “You want to leave after this song?” He asked, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. Dean nodded into his neck. “Okay.” Cas said, and started singing along to the song softly, so only Dean could here.  


“Goodbye stranger, it’s been nice. Hope you found your paradise. Tried to see your point of view. Hope your dreams will all come true.”  


Dean smiled. “Goodbye Mary, Goodbye Jane. Will we ever meet again?” He joined in, taking his head off Cas’s shoulder to face him.  


“Feel no sorrow, feel no shame. Come tomorrow, feel no pain.” They finished together. Dean smiled. Cas smiled back, their faces inches apart. Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s.  


“You still tired?”  


“A little.” Dean said.  


“Want me to walk you to your common room? Return the favor?”  


“Sure.” Dean said.  


“Okay.” Cas grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the Hall, and Dean tried to ignore Charlie and Dorothy winking and hooting at them.  


They stopped outside of the hufflepuff door. Cas dropped Dean’s hand, and Dean pretended he didn’t want to keep holding it.  


“Thanks for walking me.”  


“You’re welcome.” Cas smiled.  


“I’ll see you in the morning.”  


“Goodnight Dean.”  


“Night Cas.” Dean tapped out the secret knock on the round door, and stepped into the room, letting it close behind him. He held his hand to his pounding heart. “Shit.” He breathed out. He could still feel the ghost of Cas’s arms around him, and it was that moment when he realized that he was completely, utterly screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

“Merry Christmas!” A large body landed on top of Dean with a thump.  


“What the fuck?!” He grabbed his wand from under the pillow and shot out of bed, knocking Sam onto the floor. He glared up at Dean, and Dean sighed with relief. “Don’t do that.”  


Sam rubbed his head pointedly. “That hurt.” Dean was hit with the full force of his bitchface.  


Dean set his wand on the nightstand and helped Sam up. “Don’t jump on me next time, asshole.”  


“You two are ridiculous.” Dean looked up to see Cas leaning in the doorway, hair still messy from sleep, and still in his pajamas.  


“Your face is ridiculous.” Dean said sleepily. He didn’t even have to look at Sam to know the look he was getting.  


“Really? You seem to like my face.” Cas padded over to Dean’s bed and flopped down on his stomach. “Home sweet home.” He mumbled into the pillow.  


Dean blushed. Sam coughed. Cas was oblivious, as always, and rolled onto his back to look at Dean through his lashes. Dean swallowed nervously.  


“Can we go open presents?” Sam broke the silence. When Dean pulled his eyes away from Cas’s face, Sam was already halfway out the door.  


“Come on Sleeping Beauty.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him off of his bed. Cas pouted in protest, but let Dean maneuver him into a standing position.  


“Can’t we just stay in here for a little while?” Cas asked, lips parted. They looked soft. Dean caught himself licking his own lips and froze.  


“Uh, what?” He stuttered. Cas just looked at him. Dean stared at Cas’s bright blue eyes and realized that his fingers were still interlocked with Cas’s. He dropped his hand 

and jumped backward as if he’d been shocked.  


“Are you okay?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.  


“Yeah. I just- don’t do that.” Dean turned and shuffled out of the room, a bewildered Cas at his heels.  


He clomped down the stairs to the common room, which was deserted except for Sam, who was sitting on the couch and grinning widely, barely containing his excitement.  


“Isn’t Professor Moseley gonna kick your ass six ways to Sunday for coming in here?” Dean sank down in an armchair. “How’d you get in anyway?”  


“It’s Christmas, Dean.” Cas sat down in the chair at his side. “The passwords have all been taken down for the holiday. Besides, Professor Moseley is visiting family. My ass is safe.”  


Dean tried not to grimace at his word choice. “That’s good. Now I can enjoy spiked eggnog without a crazy psychic breathing down my neck.”  


“Don’t be rude.” Cas chastised him. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam placed a small package in his lap.  


“Merry Christmas!” Sam smiled.  


Dean tore into the wrapping and opened the tiny black box. There was a small copper idol on a black string resting on a section of cotton.  


“Thanks, Sam. I love it.” Dean smiled and looped it around his neck.  


Sam grinned. Cas leaned forward and took the charm between his fingers, bringing it closer to his face. Dean’s heart rate sped up.  


“It’s a protection charm.” He said, and let it go. It dropped back down to Dean’s chest. Dean swore his his heartbeat was making it tremor.  


“That’s right.” Sam said. “It’s for luck. You know, with the next task.”  


“Speaking of the task, how’s Kevin going to tell me about the tablet?”  


“Oh, yeah.” Sam brushed his hair out of his eyes. “He said to be in the common room at noon.”  


“And?”  


Sam shrugged. “That’s all.”  


Dean leaned back into the chair. “He’s a weird kid. Sorry, Sam. But your boyfriend’s weird.”  


“He’s not-!” Sam squawked.  


“Then why did I see you and Jess kiss him goodbye at the ball?” Cas asked. Sam turned red. Dean’s smile rivaled the Cheshire cat. Cas was, once again, oblivious. “Kissing is traditionally reserved for couples, yes? Especially on the lips?” He looked concerned.  


“Sure is.” Dean said. “Good work, Sammy.” He winked exaggeratedly. Sam’s face turned an even deeper shade of red.  


“Hey, Cas how about you open your present?” Sam said awkwardly and handed Cas a larger box.  


“Why is his bigger than mine?” Dean pouted.  


“Dean, I know you have some self esteem issues to work on, but you really should keep those comments to yourself, or at least when we’re in private. You have no control over the size of either of our sexual organs.” Cas deadpanned as he carefully peeled the wrapping from his present. Sam burst out laughing.  


“What the hell, Cas?” Dean squawked. “I thought you were the mature one!”  


Cas looked up and grinned slyly. Dean glared at him. Sam was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.  


Cas folded his wrapping paper and set it aside. He examined his gift, an old book covered in runes. “Angel lore.” He murmured, reading the title out loud. He set the book down in his lap. “Thank you Sam.”  


“No problem.” Sam choked out, wiping the tears off his cheeks.  


Cas reached below the seat and pulled out his bag, from which he pulled two neatly wrapped boxes, one green, and the other red. He set the green one in Dean’s lap and handed the red one to Sam.  


Dean undid the ribbon and dropped in his lap, before ripping the paper off. He opened the box and pulled out a small gold vial. He uncapped it and took a whiff, and the smell made his nose tingle. His nose scrunched in protest. “What is it?” He asked Cas.  


“Felix Felicis.” Cas said.  


“Dude. No way.” He grinned. “You got me liquid luck? Where the hell did you even find this?”  


“I made it.” Cas said proudly.  


“That’s so cool.”  


“There’s more.”  


Dean reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a crumbling piece of parchment. “Holy shit. Is it really-?”  


Cas nodded. Dean made a noise that he would call manly and sam would call a squeal. “Where did you get it?”  


“The Room of Requirement occasionally becomes filled with lost objects, I thought you’d like that one.”  


“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The map opened up and ink bloomed from the center, spreading outwards until the map was filled with scribbled. “This is so cool.” He squinted at the Hufflepuff common room. “Look, it’s us! And there’s no one in the ravenclaw one, oh, Benny’s still here. And is that-?” Dean squinted at the paper. “Dude, I think you’re gonna have to let Satan down gently, because it looks like Ruby and Meg are getting it on in the Slytherin dorms.”  


“Figures.” Cas shrugged. “Everyone we know is queer.”  


“Except me.” Dean said quickly. Sam snorted. “What did you get, asshole?” Dean asked cheerfully. Sam held up a glass sphere. “Is that a remembral?” Dean asked.  


“It’s a crystal ball.” Sam said. “Isn’t it cool?”  


“Sure thing, Sammy. Tell me my fortune.”  


“No thanks.” Sam smirked. “I want my gift first.  


“Ugh, bossy.” Dean stood up and walked into his room.He pulled the gifts from behind the curtains before going back to the common room, where he set the golden birdcages down on the side table.  


Cas leaned forward to look at the empty cages, before his eyes caught sight of the feathers laying at the bottoms. One slowly floated up into the air, before trembling and folding outwards until it became a small black bird. Cas gasped.  


“It’s beautiful.” He looked at it in wonder. The bird chirped. “Thank you.” Cas opened the cage door and the bird fluttered onto his shoulder.  


Sam walked over to peer into the other cage as the feather inside that one began to transform. The feather became a fluffy brown owl. Sam opened the door and it blinked slowly before flapping out.  


“This is so cool.” Sam breathed, and stroked the owl’s wing.  


Dean grinned proudly. “I know. I did the spell myself.” He surveyed his work. The black bird had settled down on Cas’s shoulder, and the owl held his wig out for Sam to pet.  


“You’re awesome.” Sam said, stroking the feathers.  


“I know.” Dean said.  


“I’m hungry.” Cas announced, placing a hand on his stomach. “Christmas breakfast, anyone?”  


“Hell yeah.” Dean said. “Just let me throw on some clothes first.”  


“Hey, Cas?” Sam asked. “Want me to take your bird back to the dorms and I can meet you two in the Great Hall?”  


“Sure.” Cas’s bird hopped back into his cage. “Thank you.”  


“Welcome.” Sam picked up the cages and left the room.  


“I’m not sure if I’m more tired or hungry.” Cas grumbled, following Dean into his room.  


“Hey. No whining, it’s Christmas. Where’s your spirit?”  


“I don’t have any.” Cas crawled onto Dean’s bed. Dean rolled his eyes as Cas got comfortable.  


“If you like my bed so much, why don’t you just take it?” Dean quipped, peeling off his T shirt and tossing it onto his ever-growing pile of dirty clothes.  


“But where would you sleep?” Cas asked.  


“Mm. Good point.” Dean kicked off his sweatpants and reached for his trunk.  


“I suppose we could share.” Cas mused. Dean tripped, and looked up to see Cas gazing at him. His stare made Dean feel way more exposed than he actually was, he was still wearing underwear, and he changed in front of his roommates every morning. But, as always, Cas was different. Dean slowly opened his trunk, Cas’s eyes following his every move. That’s when Dean realized that, to change his underwear, he’d actually have to remove them. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his trunk and stood up slowly, his eyes darting down to the underwear in his hands, and then back up to Cas,who’s eyes were slowly raking over Dean’s chest.  


Dean slowly turned so his back was facing Cas. “So help me, God.” He muttered, and pulled off his boxers. He heard the sheets rustle behind him, and he quickly pulled on the new pair. When he turned back around, Cas was sitting straight up, a pillow in his lap, looking like a deer in the headlights.  


“I think I’m going to go change too.” He stammered, shifting uncomfortably  


“Um. Okay?” Dean said. Cas glanced down at his lap. Dean followed his eyes. Oh. Oh. “See you later.” Dean started scrambling around for some pants.  


Cas jumped up and hurried out of the room, without even saying goodbye.

-

“I’m full.” Dean groaned, resting his hand on his stomach.  


“That’s because you eat like a horse.” Sam rolled his eyes.  


“I do not.” Dean glared at him.  


“You really do.” Cas said, prodding the fire with a stick. They sat back in the Hufflepuff common room, finished with their breakfast and waiting for the clock to strike noon.  


“I eat like a normal human being. You two don’t eat enough.”  


“You ate an entire pie on your own.” Sam pointed out.  


“I like pie.” Dean said.  


“You’re going to get diabetes.” Sam said.  


“You are diabetes!” Dean said sharply.  


“Calm down.” Cas looked up from the fire.  


“I am calm.” Dean said, not at all calmly.  


“Shut up.” Sam muttered.  


“You guys are all idiots.” Kevin’s voice came out of nowhere.  


“Holy shit!” Dean jumped.  


“Hello, Kevin.” Cas said to the fire. “How are you?”  


Dean craned his neck to better see the fire, which was flickering around Kevin’s face.  


“I’m good. Merry Christmas.” Kevin smiled.  


“Hi Kev.” Sam said.  


“Sam!” Kevin grinned “How are you?”  


“Good. I missed you.”  


“I missed you too.”  


Dean made loud kissing noises.  


“You’re obnoxious.” Sam threw a throw pillow at him.  


“I know.”  


“So, Dean I translated the tablet.” Kevin said.  


“Go Kevin!” Dean whooped. “What’s it say?”  


“Well, it’s kind of a bad poem.”  


“Fucking Gabriel.” Cas rolled his eyes. “He thinks he’s the next Hemingway.”  


“Can you read it?” Sam asked.  


“Sure thing.” Kevin said.  


“Just a minute.” Cas ran up to Dean’s room.  


“What are you doing?” Dean called.  


Cas came thumping back down the stairs, holding a quill and piece of parchment. He sat down. “Okay, go.”  


Kevin cleared his throat.  


“Hold close your dearest  
Clutch them to your chest  
We’ll rip them from your fingers  
And bring them to our nest  
We don’t walk the earth  
We take to the sky  
If you want your treasured back  
You’re going to have to climb”  


“Well that was maddeningly helpful.” Dean deadpanned.  


“Definitely Gabriel.” Cas said.  


“So, what I got from that is they’re going to take Sam or Cas and you’ll have to climb to save them.” Kevin crackled.  


“What?” Sam asked.  


“They said they’d take his dearest, his treasured. So it’s you or Cas. And the climbing thing was pretty obvious.”  


“So, kidnapping?” Dean snorted. “Classy.”  


“Good job.” Sam sat down by the fire. “How was your Christmas?”  


“Pretty good. My mom interrogated me for an hour about my new boyfriend and girlfriend.”  


“Does she like us?”  


“She approves. For now.”  


“That’s good.” Sam smiled.  


“Kevin!” A woman called. “Time for lunch!”  


“Hold on Mom, I’m talking to Sam!”  


“Oh, good. I need to have a word with him.”  


Dean caught Cas’s eye. “This is when we exit.” He whispered. Cas nodded in agreement and followed him outside.  


“Poor Sam. Kevin’s mom sounds like she’s going to eat him alive.” Cas said.  


“Yeah.” Dean chucked. “But I’m pretty sure that Kevin won’t let her do too much damage.”  


“Thank god for that.” Cas smiled.  


“You know,” Dean said “It’s Christmas and we haven’t played in the snow yet.”  


“Are you saying…?”  


“Do you wanna build a snowman?”  


Cas smiled. “Sure. Do you want to go grab your scarf?”  


Dean looked down at his T shirt and jeans. “I kinds don’t wanna go back in there.”  


“You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want.” Cas offered.  


“Yeah, thanks.”  


“Let’s go.” Dean followed Cas to the Ravenclaw common room and up the stairs.  


Cas reached into his trunk and pulled out his scarf and two coats. He handed one to Dean.  


“Thanks.” Dean pulled it on.  


“You’re welcome.” Cas said, looping his scarf around his neck. He handed Dean a pair of gloves, and pulled his own on. They went outside.  


The grounds were covered in a blinding layer of fluffy snow. A few snowflakes lazily drifted from the sky.  


“It’s beautiful.” Cas said, his cheeks already pink from the cold. Dean scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a tight ball before throwing it at Cas’s stomach. Cas jumped out of the way. “Asshole!” He grabbed a fistful of snow and chucked it at Dean, the powder barely hitting him.  


“Ha! I win.” Dean did a victory dance. Cas made a snowball. Dean held his arms above his head. “Hit me.”  


Cas darted forward and shoved the snow down Dean’s pants. Dean shrieked. “Sonofabitch!” He shook out his pants. “Oh fuck, my balls.” He groaned. “That’s so cold.” He fell sideways into the snow. “You are such a dick.” He curled into the fetal position.  


Cas burst out laughing. “Don’t whine.” He lay down in the snow next to Dean and started making a snow angel. Dean rolled over to watch him.  


“The angel makes a snow angel.” He said. Cas stopped moving and turned his head to look at Dean. He raised an eyebrow. “You know, because you’re named after an angel.” He said quickly.  


Cas’s eyes fell on Dean’s hands. “Your gloves are soaked.” He said. “Here, take mine.”  


“Cas, no it’s fine.”  


“You’ll get cold.” Cas pulled his gloves off.  


“I can handle it.” Dean protested. “I’m a little more worried about my balls at the moment.”  


“I know.” Cas said. “I’m being nice.” He grabbed Dean’s hands and peeled off his soaked gloves, shoving them in his coat pocket. He slid Dean’s fingers into the dry pair and patted them. “There. Better?”  


Dean wet his lips. “Yes?”  


“Good.” Cas said, sighing happily. His hot breath formed a little cloud a few inches from Dean’s lips. Dean grinned.  


“Look, I’m a dragon.” He took a deep breath and blew in Cas’s face.  


“You’re a fucking nerd, actually.” Cas laughed.  


“You love me.” Dean smiled.  


Cas shivered. “We should probably stop laying in the snow.”  


“Yeah.” Dean agreed, watching the breath ghost out from between Cas’s lips. Cas sat up slowly, and Dean followed him with his eyes.  


“You okay?” Cas asked.  


“Mhmm.” Dean stared. Cas grabbed a handful of snow and threw it on Dean’s head. “Again? Really?” Dean sat up and grabbed two handfuls of snow and rubbed them on Cas’s face.  


“That’s just mean.” Cas grabbed Dean’s wrists and pried his hands off his face.  


“Let go of me.”  


“No.”  


Dean tried to wiggle out of Cas’s grip. “You’re a dick.”  


“Rude.” Cas pushed Dean back down into the snow and straddled him, he let go of Dean’s hands and started throwing snow in his face.  


“What the fuck?” Dean said through a mouthful of snow. He threw a fistful of snow in Cas’s face and started writhing.  


“No.” Cas grabbed his wrists again. Dean held still.  


“You gonna let me go?”  


“Admit that I won.”  


“Nope.”  


“You’ve been down for well over ten seconds.”  


“You cheated!” Dean tried to pull his hands away.  


“No, I’m just better at this than you are.” Cas smirked.  


“I’m offended.” Dean tried to push Cas off with his hips. Bad idea, the friction made him hard. He stared forward, willing his dick to cooperate. _Friends don’t give friends boners._ He glared at Cas, hoping he’d get the telepathic message and get up.  


Cas didn’t seem to notice, and instead leaned forward, pinning Dean’s wrists against the ground above his head. “Do you surrender?”  


 _Yes._ “No.” Dean said indignantly.  


“Really?” Cas asked. “I’m obviously winning.”  


“Only because I’m letting you.” Dean said. Cas’s eyes fixed on his lips. Dean shivered.  


“I’m flattered.” Cas deadpanned, and shifted his position. More friction. _Oh fuck please no, I can’t deal with this._ Dean bit his lip.  


“Stop moving like that.” He demanded. _He’s your best friend. He’s your best friend. He’s your best friend_.  


“Why?” Cas asked. He rolled his hips again. Dean clenched his eyes shut. “Are you okay?” Cas sounded concerned. Dean nodded. Cas moved again, and this time Dean actually moaned.  


_Shit shit shit. Abort mission, abort mission._  


“Dean?” Cas asked. Dean opened his eyes slowly. Cas’s face was much closer to him, and Dean could see the marks on Cas’s lower lip where he had been biting it.  


“Yeah?” He whispered.  


“Do you want to go inside?” Cas whispered back.  


“Sure.” Dean said. Cas let go of his wrists and pushed himself up, rubbing against Dean’s cock. Dean bit back another moan and let Cas help him up. He wordlessly followed Cas to the Ravenclaw door, and then up to Cas’s room. Cas tossed his scarf on the ground and shrugged off his coat. His shoes and sweater followed until he was in jeans and a t shirt. He looked at Dean expectantly.  


Dean peeled off his coat and threw it on Cas’s pile of wet clothes. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his gloves. Cas went over to light the fire, and Dean lay down on Cas’s bed.  


“My bed really is better than yours.” He muttered.  


“Told you.” Cas said, coming back over. “Roll over.” Dean rolled to the edge of the bed, and Cas wiggled in next to him. He pulled the blankets over them.  


“What are you doing?” Dean asked.  


Cas closed his eyes. “Your brother woke me up at 6. I’m making up for lost sleep.” He yawned.  


“Oh, okay.” Dean closed his eyes too. Cas edged closer and and threw his arm around Dean’s waist. Dean ignored the little voice telling him that this was a bad idea, and rested his forehead against Cas’s.  


Cas made a small noise and pushed Dean onto his back, before rolling on top of him and pressing one of his legs between Dean’s. Dean moved his head so that Cas could put his face in the crook of his neck.  


“Mm. Hey.”  


“Hello, Dean.” Cas said, voice muffled.  


“What are you doing?” Dean asked, absentmindedly looping his arm around Cas’s waist.  


“Getting comfortable.” Cas lifted his head up and stared down at Dean, a glint in his eye.  


_Oh, shit._  


“W-why?” Dean stuttered.  


Cas rolled his eyes.  


How can you be so calm about this? We are best friends and you just fucking debauched me in the snow and you’re just rolling your eyes at me?  


“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”  


“Don’t be such a dweeb.” Cas rolled his eyes harder.  


“I’m not!”  


“Shut up, dweeb.”  


“Make me.” Dean glared.  


“Fine.” Cas rolled his hips, and Dean moaned louder than he ever had in his life. Cas grinned. Dean clamped a hand over his mouth.  


_Oh, SHIT._  


“You asshole.” Dean whispered through his fingers. “I thought you were going to shut me up.  


“I can do that too.” Cas offered, and leaned forward to grab a tie from his trunk. Dean stubbornly ignored his boner.  


“Don’t gag me.” Dean said, letting his hand drop from his mouth.  


“Fine.” Cas dropped the tie and pouted. “I guess I’m going to have to do this the old-fashioned way.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s.  


_Oh, mother-fucking shit._  


Cas rolled his hips again, and Dean moaned into Cas’s lips. Cas took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Dean’s mouth.  


 _Fuck it_.  


Dean fisted his hand in Cas’s hair and started grinding back against him. Cas pulled away from Dean’s lips with a gasp, and started kissing his neck. Dean hummed his approval. Cas nibbled at Dean’s skin.  


“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean gasped. He felt Cas smirk against his neck before sucking at his skin. Dean arched his back and moaned. Cas pulled away. “Why are you stopping?” Dean whined.  


“Oh don’t worry, I’m not.” Cas reached down and unzipped Dean’s pants. Dean’s heart pounded with anticipation, and Cas pulled out his throbbing cock. Dean thrust up into Cas’s hand. “Don’t move.” Cas held his hips down with his free hand.  


Dean nodded shakily as Cas smeared Dean’s precome with his thumb. Dean bit his bottom lip and Cas started stroking his cock.  
Cas fixed his blue eyes on Dean’s face. Dean made a small noise and let his eyes flutter shut. “Mm, Cas.” He moaned. Cas moved his hand faster, and Dean bit his lip and concentrated on not falling apart.  


Cas kissed the place where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. Dean shivered, and Cas licked a stripe up his neck before nibbling his neck. Dean tensed up, trying not to let his hips jerk into Cas’s hand. Cas sucked a red mark into Dean’s skin, and pumped his hand a little faster.  


“Cas, fuck.” Dean groaned. He started rubbing Cas’s cock through his pants. Cas moaned quietly, and reached down with his free hand to unzip his pants. Dean pushed Cas’s pants down and pulled Cas towards him to press their cocks together. He moaned as Cas wrapped his hand around both of them at once and moved his hand faster. The feeling of Cas’s cock, slick with precome and rubbing against his own was too much. “Fuck, Cas I’m gonna-“ He arched his back and come spurted out onto his stomach as Cas kissed him roughly. “Oh my god.” He said numbly, and started to stroke Cas’s cock. Cas made a noise in the back of his throat.  


“You don’t have to.” He said, thrusting into Dean’s hand. Apparently the ‘no moving’ rules didn’t apply to him.  


“I want to.” He said, twisting his hand at the tip. Cas kissed Dean, sliding his tongue into his mouth and fisting his hands in his hair. Dean moved his hand faster, and Cas moaned.  


“Mm, Dean.” He mumbled into his lips. Dean pulled away and nipped at his neck. Cas’s breath hitched, and Dean used his free hand to grab Cas’s ass. Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s and clenched his eyes shut. “Oh, fuck.” Dean moved his hand faster and kissed Cas, nibbling softly on his lip.  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Cas chanted under his breath. “Dean I-“ He came with a shout, come dripping down onto Dean’s stomach, and collapsed on top of Dean.  


“I’m tired.” He mumbled.  


“Don’t you wanna clean up first?” Dean asked.  


“No. I want to sleep.” Cas said.  


Dean moved his head so that Cas could put his face in the crook of his neck.   


“Mm. Night Cas.”  


“It’s the afternoon, Dean.”   


“Sleep well?”  


“Sleep well.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean blinked awake lazily. The sun was streaming through the thin blue curtains and he squinted at it, almost offended that it had yanked him out of sleep. He yawned, and he registered that is was, in fact, the next morning. He groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow. It was harder than he was used to, he opened his eyes, squinting at the pillow. It was blue, Ravenclaw blue. Oh shit, right. Sam was never going to let this go. He closed his eyes and rolled over to wrap his arms around Cas, but his hands closed on empty sheets.  


He rolled out of the bed and stomped, half naked, to the bathroom. Fuck Cas. He scrubbed his stomach, a lump already forming in his throat. Fucking Cas. He yanked his pants on and did the walk of shame down to the Great Hall.  


“Good morning.” Sam grinned at him. “How was last night?”  


“Go screw yourself.” Dean glared at him.  


“Good morning, Dean.” Cas looked at him warily.  


“Mhmm.” Dean grumbled.  


“I’m just- I mean. Food.” Sam scrambled in the exact opposite direction of the food, and out of the hall.  


“That’s why he’s not a gryffindor.” Dean shoved half a waffle in his mouth.  


“Are you okay?” Cas asked.  


“What the fuck do you think?” Dean snarled.  


“Dean, I’m sorry. I was hungry and you were dead asleep.”  


“So this is my fault?”  


“I don’t see what you’re so upset about. I just wanted some breakfast.” Cas looked down at his lap. “I never meant to hurt you.”  


Dean clenched his fists. “Well, you did.” He pushed his chair back and stormed out of the hall.  


“What the fuck did I just do?” He choked out, leaning against the wall.  


“Hello, Dean.”  


“Fuck off.” Dean covered his watery eyes with his hand. “Go ahead, it’s what you’re good at.”  


“Dean-“  


“Just go.”  


“No.” Cas pried Dean’s hand away from his face. “I’m here.”  


“Don’t say that unless you mean it.”  


“I’ve always been here.” Cas pulled Dean close to him. Dean choked out a sob and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas kissed his forehead and whispered nonsensical things in his ear until Dean calmed down.  


“This never happened, okay?” Dean said, with a watery smile.  


“Us?” Cas smiled.  


“No, this.” Dean gestured at his face. “Now.”  


“Oh, okay.” Cas cradled his cheek. “It’s okay.”  


“Are we good?” Dean asked.  


“I am if you are.” Cas said.  


“Thank god. I’m sorry that I’m a dick.”  


“Shut up and kiss me, dick.” Cas grinned.  


Dean did.  


And he did again, throughout the day. They’d be in the middle of a conversation, and he’d stare at Cas’s lips, wishing he could kiss them before he realized that he actually could. And that night he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips, arms wrapped around his pillow.

-

“Winchester, up. Now.”  


Dean jolted out of bed and slammed his head on the top bunk. “Ow, fuck!” He clutched his skull and collapsed onto the floor.  


“Could you be serious for one goddamn second?” Bobby glared down at him.  


“What are you doing in here?” Dean groaned.  


“I came to get you for the task. Champions are supposed to be there early every time, dumbass. Now up and at ‘em.” He nudged Dean with his boot.  


“Ugh, fine.” Dean stumbled to his feet. “Let me get changed and I’ll meet you outside.”  


“Fine. Hurry up.” Bobby grumbled and ambled out of the room.  


Dean stumbled to his feet and pulled on his robes. “I’m not here for this bullshit.” He mumbled, and shoved his wand in his pocket. He hesitated for a second, but grabbed Gabriel’s clue and put it in the pocket next to his wand.  


“You ready, princess?” Bobby grunted.  


“I guess.”  


“Good, now come on.”  


Dean followed Bobby down to the tents, which had once again been set up on the Quidditch pitch. Bobby stepped aside and held the flap open.  


“You have ten minutes, make it count.”  


Dean nodded and let the tent flap swing closed behind him. Gadreel and Jo were talking, while Madame Harvelle and Metarton hovered awkwardly close by, shooting daggers at each other.  


“Hey guys.” He said.  


“Hello.” Gadreel said.  


“Sup?” Jo nodded at him.  


“I don’t know about you guys, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to do this task without passing out.” He yawned.  


“Yeah, I’m exhausted.” Jo agreed.  


“Were either of you able to translate the tablet?” Gadreel asked. Jo shook her head sadly.  


“Oh, yeah.” Dean pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to Gadreel. He read it thoughtfully, and handed it to Jo. She chewed her nail.  


“So, climbing. And kidnapping?” She said.  


“I guess so.” Dean shrugged.  


“This is going to be difficult.” Gadreel furrowed his brow.  


Dean scoffed. “You’re telling me.”  


“Hello, Champions.” Chuck shuffled into the tent, bags under his eyes. “You’ll be on in five minutes. For this task, you’ll all be going at once.” He yawned.  


“Okay, so do we get to know what’s going on?” Jo asked.  


“Oh, right.” Chuck rubbed his eyes. “When you go out there, you’ll each be stationed at your own starting place, and you’ll all have the same obstacles. You’ll get a ten second countdown, and then you have to race to the top of the course, and back.”  


“Course?” Gadreel asked.  


“It’s a vertical, magical obstacle course.”  


Dean let out a low whistle. “You guys really aren’t fucking around.”  


“Watch your mouth.” Madame Harvelle smacked him in the back of the head. He winced, it was still sore.  


“Sorry.” He grumbled.  


“Are you all ready?” Chuck asked. The champions exchanged looks and nodded. “Okay, here we go.” They followed him out onto the field.  


In the center of the field were three trees, each about fifty feet tall. They were twisted and perfect for climbing. Suspended at the top of each tree was a figure. Dean shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to get a better look, but he wasn’t able to get a good view before he was ushered to the foot of the middle tree.  


“I have to climb this?” He asked. Chuck nodded. “Fucking perfect.” Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The people in the stadium had already started cheering. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.  


“Champions, on your mark.” Gabriel said from the announcer’s box. Dean scowled. Why the fuck was he still there? “Ten, nine, eight…” Dean rolled up his sleeves. “seven, six, five…” His heart was pounding. “four, three, two…go!” Den launched himself onto the tree and started climbing. The bark was rough and scraped the skin off his palms. He winced.  


At about fifteen feet off the ground, a swarm of birds flew out of the foliage and dive bombed Dean. He clutched the trunk in fear and was nearly knocked to the ground. “Shit, holy fucking shit.” He gripped a protruding knot with his right hand and scrabbled around in his pocket with his left. He yanked his wand out and aimed it at the birds, who were circling back around for another attack.  


“Avis Oppungo!” He cried. A flock of birds sprung out of the tip of his wand and began to attack the offending ones. He held his wand between his teeth and continued to climb.  


He made good distance, until the tree burst into flames. He was so shocked, his wand almost fell out of his mouth. He ripped it from his teeth.  


“Augumenti!” A stream of water shot out at the fire and extinguished most of it. He put the wand back in his mouth and continued his steady climb. Dean glanced over at the tree to his left. Jo was a good ten feet ahead of him. Gadreel, at his right, was at about the same pace. He cursed through his wand and tried to climb faster, fighting the tempting urge to look down.  


The bark got rougher the further up he climbed, scraping off layers of his skin as he pulled himself up on the handholds. His scraped palms started leaving bloody handprints, and the muscles in his arms were burning.  


He finally hoisted himself up onto the first branch that looked sturdy enough to hold him. He took a deep ragged breath and wiped his bloody hands onto his pants. They smarted. He winced. He stood up shakily, and grabbed the brach above him to pull himself onto it.  
The branch he was standing on fell out from under him. Dean screamed and held tightly to the flimsy piece of wood that he was dangling from, and watched in horror as his wand fell end over end to the ground below.  


“I am so fucked.” Dean whispered to himself, his eyes wide in terror. He used all the strength he could muster to scramble up onto the brach he was clutching, and crawled towards the trunk. He gritted his teeth and began to climb it again, his scraped hands sending ripples of pain shooting up his arms every time he pulled himself farther up.  


Occasionally, a branch would come whipping out of nowhere and swat him in the back. He felt the welts rise, and just as soon as the ache dulled, another branch would come snapping at his back.  


He tilted his head back to see how far he was from the top. The thick clusters of leaves almost obscured his view, but if he craned his neck to the left, he could see the figure. It was floating listlessly, shaggy hair hiding its face.  


“Sam.” Dean breathed, and started climbing faster. The branches began hitting him with increasing desperation, but he managed to claw his way up beside Sam. There was no reaction, his brother just continued to bob up and down.  


Dean reached out and tugged Sam toward him. Sam collapsed, full weight, on Dean’s shoulders. Dean groaned in pain, his brother’s elbows digging into the welts on his back. He carefully positioned Sam until he was draped over him, piggy-back. Dean peered through the leaves to see where Jo was, which was almost halfway down the tree. He spun his head to look in the other direction.  


Gadreel was trying to let Cas’s floating body rest on his shoulders, but he kept drifting a good foot above him. Gadreel got frustrated and yanked him by his arm, Cas flew towards him, and Gadreel’s eyes widened as the full weight of Cas’s body slipped out of his grasp and began summersaulting towards the ground.  


“No!” Dean screamed hoarsley, watching in horror as fell. He choked back sobs and leaned into the trunk of the tree, tears stinging his eyes. The weight of his brother started making him slide down the tree, slowly. He started to climb down the tree, body numb as hot tears left trails down his dusty skin. The bark tore his robes to shreds as he half-slid, half- scrambled down the tree. His heart was slowly tying itself into one big knot. At five feet from the ground, he leapt onto the grass and began spiriting toward Gadreel and Cas. Sam’s body hit the ground with a thump, and Dean heard his brother scramble to his feet and chase after him. It wasn’t real, nothing was real. He tried not to choke again.  


Gadreel was kneeling over Cas’s body, clutching his hand and shaking uncontrollably. A crowd of teachers were standing over them, talking worriedly amongst themselves. 

Gadreel looked up at Dean, lip trembling.  


“He’s not moving.” He said shakily.  


Dean collapsed beside Cas and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “Don’t do this to me.” He clutched Cas’s coat and let his tears fall onto his shoulder. “Stay with me.” He said, trembling. “Don’t leave me.” Cas’s arm twitched. Dean pulled his face away and looked at Cas, who smiled shakily. Cas wrapped an arm around him.  


“I’m okay, it’s okay.” He murmured into Dean’s ear.  


Dean choked back a sob of relief as Cas pulled away and helped him to his feet. “You’re okay.” He mumbled to himself.  


“Yes.” Cas stood before him and smiled, coat rumpled and stained with blood from Dean’s hands, but otherwise okay. Dean let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  


“You son of a bitch.” He grumbled. “Don’t fucking do that.” He flew into Cas’s arms and kissed him, hard.  


There was silence for half a second, but then the entire audience burst into applause. Dean didn’t even notice, he was too busy smiling into Cas’s lips.  


Cas pulled away and Dean’s vision went blurry, his head spun until he dropped to the ground and collapsed in a motionless heap.

-

His eyelids were red from the light shining through them. Dean groaned and yanked the scratchy covers over his head. Bad idea, the movement made the redness swirl. His stomach clenched and his eyes popped open as he vomited into the trash can next to the hospital bed.  


“Morning, Dean. Have a nice nap?” A pretty girl with dark hair helped him back onto his pillows.  


“Why am I in the hospital wing?” He slurred. The bed started spinning and he clutched the covers in terror.  


“Whoa, slow down there.” She pried his hands off of the blankets and eased him back until he was laying down. “You suffered a lot of blood loss on that climb, and some of the sap from the tree got into your wounds and slowed down your bloodstream. You’re going to need some time to rest.”  


“Cas?” Dean mumbled. The girl walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few bottles, which she began to mix together.  


“He’s fine. He had a broken arm, but we patched that up in a few hours. He’s been in here every day, I practically had to beat him out of here with a broom to get him back into his bed before curfew last night.” She brought the cup over and held it up to Dean’s lips. “Drink.” He did, and the world faded away to black.

-

“Rise and shine, soldier. You’re well enough to see the light of day.”  


Dean squinted, the light still burned his eyes. “Whaddaya want?” He groaned.  


“There’s some people here to see you.” The girl told him.  


A pair of arms wrapped around Dean. “You’re okay!”  


“Easy there, Sam. My head’s still a little, you know.” Dean made twirled his finger in a circle. Sam let him go.  


“Oh, sorry.”  


“How are you feeling?” Cas asked, taking Dean’s hand.  


“Pretty good.”  


“Tessa?” Cas called. “How is he really?”  


“He had his last fit a few days ago, so he’s getting better. He should be good to go back to class within the week.”  


“That’s good.” Cas murmured, brushing Dean’s hair off of his sweaty forehead.  


“You’ve got some presents.” Sam gestured to the side table. Dean turned his head and saw that it was piled with brightly-colored envelopes, boxes, and even a bouquet.  


“Whoa.” He said. “Is that chocolate frog? Can I have it?”  


Sam and Cas turned to Tessa, who nodded sagely. Sam handed the box to Dean, who peeled off the note and read it aloud. “Sorry your boyfriend almost died. -Meg.” He scrunched up his nose. “Is this poisoned? Should I even eat it?”  


Cas rolled his eyes and took it from Dean’s hand, opened the box, and shoved it into his mouth. Dean glared at him through a mouthful of gooey chocolate.  


“Kevin brought you something.” Sam piped up.  


“Give it here.” Dean swallowed the chocolate the best he could and held out his hands. Sam gave him the box. Dean ripped off the shiny wrapping and tossed it into Sam’s lap. The box was filled to the brim with Honeydukes products and a various muggle candy.  


“Sam, your boyfriend really doesn’t fuck around.” He grinned, taking a bite of a Kit Kat. “God I missed normal human candy.” He moaned. Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean swallowed it enthusiastically and craned his neck to survey the rest of the gifts. “Who else got me stuff?”  


“Your adoring fans.” Tessa said dryly, and popped a piece of gum into her mouth.  


“Hey, that’s mine!” Dean pouted. She respond by blowing a bubble the size of her face and popping it loudly.  


“Charlie got you something.” Cas said, handing Dean a box wrapped sloppily in purple, blue, and pink striped paper with a note taped to the outside. Dean pulled it off and unfolded it. Scrawled on it in sparkly ink was “I fucking knew it.” Inside the box was a collection of all the pictures she’d taken of him and Cas over the years. He blushed to the tips of his ears and passed the box to Cas, who smiled and flipped through them.  


“Awh, you two were so cute.” Sam pulled out a picture from their second year. Dean and Cas were sitting in the train. Dean was giving Cas bunny ears, and Cas had one of his arms slung around Dean’s shoulder, giving a rare smile.  


“I remember that!” Cas said. “She said that we were being too depressing about not seeing each other over summer and made us smile for that picture.” He took it from Sam and looked at it fondly.  


“What about this one?” Dean held up one that looked to be from fifth year, if Cas’s rumpled hair was anything to go by. They were laying out by the lake during one of the hotter days. Dean had laid down in the shade, and Cas was tugging his sleeve, trying to get him to go in the water.  


“Look at your face, you look like the water insulted you.” Cas snorted.  


“Yeah? Well look at your hair!” Dean retorted. Cas grabbed one of his sugar quills and shoved it in his pocket. Dean sputtered in protest.  


“You liked my hair like that.” Cas said, matter-of-factly.  


“Cas? Didn't you say you had to meet with Professor Moseley at noon?” Sam asked.  


“Yes, why?”  


“It’ll be noon in ten minutes.”  


“Goddammit!” Cas jumped out of his seat. “I’ve got to go, I’ll come see you later.” He bent down and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Do’t let him eat too much candy.” He told Tessa, and ran out.  


“Bye!” Dean called after him, and popped another chocolate frog into his mouth. Sam swatted the box out of his hand. “Ass.” Dean complained.  


“So,” Sam said. “You and Cas?”  


“Yeah. Me and Cas.” Dean said wistfully.  


“Well, hey.” Sam shrugged. “At least I saw it coming.”  


“Apparently everyone did, except me.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re okay with it?”  


“I’m fucking relieved, maybe i’ll have to deal with less sexual tension between you two now that you can tell it’s there.”  


“Shut up, Sass-quatch. Heh, get it?” Dean joked.  


“Hilarious” Sam deadpanned.  


“I know I am.”  


“So how did it happen? You and Cas, I mean.” Sam asked.  


“Uh,” Dean started, trying to think of something to say besides hand jobs. “He said shut up, and I said make me. He kissed me.”  


Sam snorted. “Figures. You’ve always been kind of a dick to the people you like.”  


“Yeah.” Dean nodded.  


“Time’s up guys, Dean still needs his rest.” Tessa clapped her hands together. “Out you go.”  


“See ya, Sammy.”  


“Later.” Sam waved over his shoulder as Tessa ushered him out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic slurs and brief violence

“Hey, you’re okay!” Kevin ran up to Dean, beaming. “We missed you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean said. He was just glad to have gotten out of the hospital wing. His stomach grumbled. “Tell me that it’s almost lunch.” 

“Still about an hour.” Kevin said. “I was going to go meet Sam and Cas in the library.”

“Let’s go then.” Dean followed Kevin down the stairs and through the old wooden doors. 

“Hey guys.” Kevin said. Sam and Cas looked up from their books. Sam waved happily, Cas beamed.

“You’re moving.” Sam grinned. “How do you feel?”

“Like my stomach is eating itself, thanks.” Dean sat down. 

“I missed you.” Cas said. 

“I missed you too, Cas.” Dean smiled at him. Sam made gagging noises. “Oh, shut up.”  Dean stuck out his tongue. 

“The entire school is talking about it.” Kevin said. “No one can shut up about you two finally getting together.”

“Seriously?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, since I first met Cas, you’ve been looking at each other like idiots.” Sam said. “Probably longer than that.”

“I’ve been congratulated.” Cas said. “It’s kind of strange, everyone just seems so supportive.”

“That’s good.” Dean reached across the table and took Cas’s hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah i’m fine.” Dean nodded. “Are you?”

“Yes, they healed all my broken bones in an hour. I’ve been okay for a week.”

“That’s good.” Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas’s skin. “Any word on the task results?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. “But you won’t like it.”

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“You lost.” Kevin said. “Third place. I think Jo was the winner, right?” Sam nodded.

“Damn it.” Dean cursed. “I would have won if you weren’t made of bricks.” He glared at Sam.

“Shut up.” Sam tossed a paper wad at him.

“Hey! Winchester!” Dean turned, a kid named Gordon was standing in the doorway of the library, arms crossed. He was flanked by two smirking boys. 

“What?” Dean snapped.

"Heard your Mom was dead.”

Dean stiffened, hand curling around his wand.

"I bet if she'd known her son was gonna grow up into a _faggot_ , she would have skipped out; maybe even survived.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Dean glared.

“Dean..” Sam warned.

“Get over here, you fucking fairy.” Gordon spat.

Dean stiffened and squeezed Cas’s hand. “And why the hell should I do that?” 

Gordon pulled out his wand. “Because I’m going to hex you if you don’t.”

“Do it, fuckhead.” Dean said defiantly.

“Fine.” Gordon narrowed his eyes, and with a flick of his wrist Dean was doubled over in pain, his stomach doing flips.

Dean heard a chair scraping, and he slowly turned his head to see what was happening. Cas had walked over to Gordon, his back to Dean. 

Gordon smirked. “What the hell are you going to do?”

Cas snatched Gordon’s wand from his hand and snapped it, before punching him in the nose. 

“Touch him again and I’ll rip you limb from limb.” Cas hissed.

Gordon clutched his face, blood spilling out from the gaps between his fingers. One of his friends started towards Cas, and Kevin and Sam were out of their chairs in a heartbeat. Sam punched him in the stomach, and when he doubled over, Sam grabbed his head and kneed him in the face.

The last guy stood frozen. “What the hell are you waiting for?” Gordon asked. “Do something.”

The kid raised his trembling fists, and Kevin punched him in the face. Gordon wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants and pulled back to punch Kevin, but Cas got him by the lapels and shoved him roughly back against the wall. He punched him in the nose again, and it made a sickening snapping noise.

“Let me go!” He howled. “Get off me!” Sam pulled Cas back, and Gordon ran out the door, followed by his friends.

Cas ran to Dean’s side, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Dean nodded wordlessly. The pains in his stomach were dying down. A trickle of blood dripped down from a cut on Cas’s cheek.

“What’s that from?” Dean asked.

“I think one of his friends tried to hex me.” Cas wiped it away and grimaced.

“That sting?” Dean asked.

“A little.” Cas said.

Dean stood shakily to his feet. “I think I’m okay.” He said. Sam and Kevin visibly relaxed. Dean looked at Cas’s bleeding face. “I think I’m going to clean him up. We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, watch out for rogue assholes.” Kevin called after them as they walked out. Dean chuckled.

 

-

 

“Aren’t you scared that Professor Moseley will find out that you let me in here?” Cas teased.

“Shut up, I’m saving your life.” Dean reached into the common room cabinet and pulled out their emergency first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out a cloth, which he wet with a small vial of cleansing potion. “Sit down.” He gestured to a chair. Cas obliged, and Dean kneeled between his legs, slowly washing the blood from his cheek.

Cas jumped. “That stings.” 

“That means it’s working.” Dean said, grabbing the uninjured side of his face. “Now, hold still.” He finished cleaning the cut, Cas glaring at him the entire time. 

“That hurt worse than the cut.” Cas said.

“Don’t be a baby.” Dean pressed a bandaid onto Cas’s cheek. “See? All better.”

Cas smiled at him. “Thank you.” He rubbed the bandage absentmindedly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean said. “The hex wore off, I’m all good.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Cas sighed. “He was obviously coming to hurt you for a reason.”

“He’s a homophobic dickwad. I know.” Dean spat. “But we kicked his ass, and it’s over.”

“No, Dean. It isn’t over. It’ll never be over.” Cas dropped his hands onto his knees with a loud smack. “There will always be ‘homophobic dickwads’ like them who are scared of anyone being different. There will always be people who want to hurt us.” He grabbed Dean’s shoulders, hands trembling and knuckles white. “I don’t want to be the reason for you getting hurt.” He said in a strangled whisper. His chest heaved and he stared at Dean, wide-eyed like his outburst had even surprised him.

“I don’t give a fuck about other people, Cas. I want to be with you. And if that means that douchebags beat the shit out of me daily, so be it. At least we’ll know who our friends are.” He reached up and gently pulled Cas’s white-knuckled fingers from his wrinkled shirt and folded his hands around them. “You’re worth hell.” He whispered, ignoring the way his stomach lurched.

Cas gave him a wobbly smile and leaned forward to press a light kiss to his cheek. “So are you.” 

“Good. Are you okay now?” Dean asked, ducking down to look Cas in the eye. He nodded. “Let’s go check on Kev and Sam, okay? Then we can go do something to make you feel better, whatever nerdy shit you want.” He stood up and pulled Cas up with him.

“Have I mentioned how amazing you are?” Cas asked, smiling fondly.

“Not nearly enough.” Dean joked.

 

-

 

“Hey Sammy, everything okay?” Dean asked. 

Sam turned away from Kevin. “Yeah, we’re fine. It’s just-“ 

“I heard someone touched Cas in a decidedly un-sexy way.” A voice finished. Dean groaned inwardly and turned. Sure enough, Meg was sitting in his seat, one leg crossed over the other, foot swinging slightly. “Good thing I was there to catch Gordon and the douchebag brigade retreating.” She smirked. “They’re going to be in the hospital wing for awhile.”

“What the hell did you do?” Dean asked. 

“Well, they’re covered in boils, someone was vomiting,” She ticked off on her fingers. “I think that I turned someone’s tongue into a giant slug but at that point they were running away so I may have missed.”

“Wow, that’s… actually impressive.” Dean balked. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Meg stood up, wand swinging between her fingers. “Look, Deany. I know we haven’t exactly been friends.”

“No shit.” Dean crossed his arms.

“But you’re dating my favorite nerd, so I’m going to have to consider us allies.” She pointed her wand at Dean.

“Allies?” Sam piped up.

Meg turned in the direction of his voice. “Yes, Moose. Allies.” She looked back at Dean. “That means that you and your brother are on my neutral ground. No surprise hexes. No stealing your girlfriends. Just take care of Cassie.” 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Cas said gruffly.

Meg sighed. “I know, but sometimes you need someone to give an idiot a slug for a tongue.” She took a few steps toward them. Kevin backed up so far he was plastered to Sam’s chest. Meg did him the favor of ignoring it, and jabbed Dean in the chest with her wand. “Hurt him, and I’ll make you sterile.” She left the library, shoes clicking against the floor with every smug step.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean asked, looking at everyone in disbelief.

“I don’t know, I think I blacked out for a second.” Kevin took a shaky breath and walked back to his chair. Everyone followed suit.

“It seems that Meg deems you all worthy of her friendship.” Cas said.

“That’s what she calls friendship?” Sam asked, taking Kevin’s hand. “Damn, I’m glad that she only ever had a problem with you.”

“Why does she like you so much anyway?” Dean asked Cas.

“In our first year, Crowley threw her cat in the lake. I saved it from drowning.” Cas shrugged. “It seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Crowley’s fucked up.” Sam said, wide eyed. “How could you hurt an animal?” 

Dean chuckled, sometimes Sam looked just like a five year old all over again. “You’re a hero, then?” He joked.

“Obviously.” Cas deadpanned. “It’s a blessing and a curse.” 

“Nerd.” Dean grinned. “So, what do you want to do? Anything.”

“Anything?” Cas smirked. 

“Oh, gross.” Sam covered his ears. “I’m not listening.”

Dean shoved his face in front of Sam’s and mouthed each syllable of ‘butt sex’ as clearly as possible. Sam pushed him away.

“Hey, guys.”

Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder, his face lighting up. “Jess!” She walked around the table and pushed a chair between Sam and Kevin. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, sitting down.

“Talking about gay sex.” Cas shrugged. 

“Oh, cool.” She said, wrapping her fingers around Sam and Kevin’s already intertwined hands. “How are the newlyweds?” She nodded at Dean and Cas. 

“We’re good.” Cas smiled, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders. Dean smiled in agreement.

“That’s awesome.” Jess smiled. “No one will shut up about you two, you know, because of the whole kiss thing.”

“Really?” Dean asked. “What are they saying?”

“Most people think it’s adorable.” She smiled, squeezing Sam and Kevin’s hands. “The rest of them are just jealous of one of you.” 

“Figures, we’re hot as fuck.” Dean joked. Sam rolled his eyes and Kevin let his head drop dramatically onto Jess’s shoulder. She kissed his forehead.

“What? He’s not wrong.” Cas said, resting a hand on Dean’s knee. Dean winked at him.

“Anyways-“ Jess cut in. “I actually came here for a reason.” She exchanged looks with Sam and Kevin. “Do you two want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes.” Sam and Kevin chorused.

“Dude, it’s like they’re mind-melding.” Dean whispered to Cas. Cas snorted.

“It’s a date.” Jess smiled, squeezing their hands again. “I’ll catch you later, Charlie invited me to play wizard’s Dungeons and Dragons and honestly, I’m kinda curious about how that works.” She untangled herself from Sam and Kevin and gave them each a goodbye kiss. “See you later.”

“Bye babe.” Sam blushed. Kevin squeezed her hand.

“Later, Jess.” She walked out.

“Disgusting.” Dean joked. “I thought nothing could get grosser than you and Jess. But apparently you, Jess, and Kevin is a whole ‘nother level. It’s sickening, really.”

“At least we’re not you and Cas.” Sam pointed at Dean’s thumb rubbing against the back of Cas’s hand.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean said. “Come on, Cas. I’m pretty sure I owe you something.” He stood up and pulled Cas after him.

“What do you owe me?” Cas asked.

“I promised you whatever you want.” Dean said. “So what do you want?”

 

-

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Dean stared ahead at the massive icy surface of the lake. His feet shook in his newly transfigured ice skates, and his stomach started churning again at the thought of skating across it. What if he fell in? What if he drowned? He shook his head.

“Really? This?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Cas said breathlessly, cheeks tinged pink from the cold. “I haven’t done it in years, but I love it.” He wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck. “It feels like flying.” 

Dean felt a pang in his chest, though he wasn’t sure why. “Okay, angel. Lead the way. I’ve never done this before.”

Cas took a small step onto the glassy surface and wobbled for a second before smiling up at Dean and holding out his hands. “Come on, I got you.” 

Dean took a deep breath and stepped forward, clenching his eyes shut and waiting to hit the ice, but nothing happened. He opened one eye and looked down. Huh, he wasn’t slipping. He let his other eye open and smiled triumphantly at Cas. “I’m alive.” He cheered. His skate slipped out from under him and he hit the ice hard, grabbing onto Cas for dear life and pulling him down after him.

“Ow.” Cas deadpanned, pushing himself up so that he was sitting. Dean followed suit. 

“I think I broke my ass.” He groaned. 

“You can’t break your ass, you can break your tailbone though.” Cas looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Dean reassured him, and scrambled inelegantly to his feet. Cas stood up slowly, arms held out to keep himself in balance. Dean grabbed his shoulders to keep himself from falling again.

“Got it?” Cas murmured, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“I think so.” He said. “The question is, can I move?” He tried to move his skate experimentally, but just fell forward. Cas caught Dean under the armpits and held him up as best as he could.

“You’re not very graceful, are you?” Cas laughed.

“Hey, shut up.” Dean said, pulling himself back up. Cas held his hands.

“Just let me pull you, okay?” He started skating slowly backwards, the thin blades on his skates hissing against the ice. Dean held his body rigidly straight and let himself be pulled a few feet forward. “Relax.” Cas told him. “You’re doing it.”

Dean took a deep breath and stopped clenching his muscles so tightly. Cas gave him an encouraging smile, and he moved his skate slightly. He slid towards Cas. “Hey, look I’m doing it!” He grinned and moved his skate again, and again he slid along the ice.

“Good job.” Cas smiled at him. Dean smiled back distractedly and wobbled in his skates.

“This is hard.” He gritted his teeth. “How aren’t you falling?”

“Practice.” Cas said simply, gently pulling him forward.

“Whoa!” Dean clutched Cas’s hands. “Careful, babe.”

“I’ve got you.” Cas said.

“You had me like five seconds ago when I fell on my ass.” Dean grumbled.

“Shut it or you’re on your own.” Cas teased.

“No!” Dean tripped forward and flung his arms around Cas’s shoulders, laughing nervously. “I don’t want to fall.”

“Then I won’t let you.” Cas reassured him, gently patting his shoulder.

“You’re too nice for your own good.” Dean joked.

“So are you, come on. Skate with me.” Cas said.

“You’re lucky that I love you.” Dean sighed, pulling hesitantly away from Cas’s embrace and steadying himself.

“I know.” Cas said quietly. 

Dean wasn’t sure if he imagined it.

 

-

 

“Jesus!” Sam leapt up from his seat. “Are you guys frozen?”

“Nah.” Dean said, teeth chattering. “We’re fine.” He licked his purple lips and grimaced, his fingers were staring to tingle as the blood rushed to them.

“You guys look dead.” Kevin said. “Were you out there this whole time?”

“No.” Dean said stubbornly. 

“Yes.” Cas sighed.

“It’s been three hours!” Sam’s hands dropped to his sides in disbelief. “Come on, the Hufflepuff common room always has a fire going, right?” 

Dean nodded.

“Good.” Sam nudged them towards the door. “You two look like you were trapped in a walk-in freezer.”

“We were making out in the snow for at least an hour.” Cas mused. “Which is probably why.”

“Cas!” The brothers exclaimed. 

“I did not want to know that.” Sam said.

“Dude we weren’t just making out, get your facts straight. There was at least fifteen minutes of dry humping.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dude, why?” Sam buried his face in his hands. Kevin looked at Cas with an expression that clearly read ‘fucking Winchesters.’ Cas nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go.” Kevin said, pushing Sam forward. “We’ve got to get these two idiots in front of a fire before they get hypothermia.”

Kevin pushed Sam the rest of the way to the common room, Cas and Dean trailing behind them and sniffling.

Dean tapped out the secret knock and they all piled inside. Cas stripped off his coat and tossed it in front of the fire, where it landed on the stone hearth with a wet smack. Dean followed suit as Kevin ran up to grab some dry clothes from Dean’s trunk.

“We’re going to get so sick.” Dean grimaced.

“I think I already am.” Cas wiped his nose forlornly. 

Sam walked over and threw a log onto the fire, the sparks flew out onto the stone and fizzled away. Kevin came running back down the stairs and handed Cas and Dean each a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Dean started peeling off his clothes.

“Here? Really?” Kevin asked, plopping down onto a couch.

“Why not? No one’s here.” Dean tossed his shirt and pants on top of Cas’s already discarded coat. Cas followed his lead, and Dean was about to shed his underwear when the door opened. They all froze.

“Dude, what the hell?” Charlie yelped, immediately covering her eyes with her hands. “I did not sign up for this bullshit. Put some fucking clothes on!” She placed a hand on her hip, eyes clenched tightly closed and still partly covered by her other hand. “Tell me when you’re decent.”

Dean and Cas quickly pulled on the clothes that Kevin had provided. “We’re good.” Dean said.

Charlie removed her hand and glared at them, crossing the common room quickly and walking up the stairs with as much dignity as she could muster. Dean was caught between laughing and hiding his face in a pillow for the rest of his life.

“Well. Good going.” Sam said, sitting down next to Kevin and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Shut up, Samantha. If that even is your real name.” Dean collapsed onto the free couch and blamed his scrambled brain on embarrassment and what he hoped wasn’t hypothermia. Cas squeezed in next to him and kissed him softly.

“If it helps, your dick is impressive even when it’s half frozen.” He whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean burst out laughing. “You have no boundaries, man.” He giggled.

“What did he say?” Kevin asked.

“Nothing.” Dean and Cas chorused.

“They’re gross.” Sam said, kissing Kevin’s cheek.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m tired.” He groaned.

“You can sleep.” Cas whispered.

“Okay.” Dean mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed. He drifted off, concentrating on the crackling fire and the warmth of Cas’s skin.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since Dean was little, he was raised to be a man’s man. His mom never would have approved, but since the witch died young, Dean was raised by his dad. John Winchester was a muggle, and because of that, the boys were raised the muggle way. While his friends were still trying to figure out simple math, Dean learned to fix cars, shoot guns, and shoot liquor.

He used to pride himself on being as masculine as he could, but after his dad kicked the bucket a few years ago, Bobby took them in. Bobby had no problem with Dean’s secret love for soap operas or baking. It took Dean a little while, but he was learning to embrace all the parts of him that John would have ignored out of embarrassment. 

But it was taking awhile, and he hadn’t yet explored the romantic or stereotypically feminine things that hadn’t immediately called out to him. Which was why he stood, cursing, in the middle of the Hufflepuff common room asking Charlie what people even did for Valentine’s Day.

“Get him flowers, or chocolate. Maybe some frilly cards?” Charlie mused, tapping her quill against her lower lip as she examined her essay. 

“But that’s so _stupid_.” Dean whined. “I mean, Cas likes chocolate as much as the next guy, and he might even go for flowers. But it’s lame and cliche and I don’t like it.” He plopped down onto a chair.

“Chill, Winchester.” Dorothy said. “Maybe you should stop complaining about the stuff you don’t like, and start trying to figure out the stuff Cas likes.” She pulled the quill out of Charlie’s hand so she would stop sticking it in her mouth. “You’ve known him for what, seven years now?”

“Almost.” Dean nodded.

“Then you know what he likes.” Dorothy shrugged. “Find something, and go from there.”

“Maybe instead of flowers, you could get him bees.” Charlie giggled. Dorothy took the parchment from her hand.

“You’ve been looking at that for too long, you need a nap.” She pulled Charlie too her feet and guided her towards her bedroom. “Good luck.” She called over her shoulder. Dean stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

 

-

 

“Hey, Kev.” Dean sat down in the library. “Where’s Sam?”

“He went to the bathroom.” Kevin said. “What’s going on?”

Dean snorted. “I need to do something for Valentine’s Day. And I have no ideas, at all.” He made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. “A big fat zero, man.”

“Well, we’ve got Hogsmeade on the 14th, why not take him out to eat. There’s no way he’d turn down food.” Kevin said, closing his book.

“But that’s so basic.” Dean whined.

“Sometimes basic is okay.” Kevin told him. “He’d like anything you can think of, he’s so obviously crazy about you.”

“What are you doing for Sam and Jess?” Dean asked.

“We’re going to grab a bite and walk around town.” Kevin shrugged. “Jess is in charge, she doesn’t want to give too much away.”

“Aren’t you too young for Hogsmeade?” Dean asked.

“Well, yeah.” Kevin sighed. “But my mom threatened to maim the Headmaster if he didn’t let me go.”

“Dude.” Dean said. “I think I’m scared of your mom.”

“That makes two of us.” Kevin nodded. “I miss her.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “I miss my mom too.”

“Oh.” Kevin said. “Sam told me. I’m so sorry for-“

“It’s fine.” Dean cut him off, staring down at the table. “It happened a long time ago.”

“Hey, Dean.” Sam’s voice jolted Dean out of his haze.

“Oh, what’s up, Sammy?” He asked as his brother sat down.

“Nothing really, homework.” Sam sighed down at the pile of papers in front of him. “What about you? You look stressed.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Dean sighed. “What do people even do for Valentine’s?”

“Dumb stuff, mostly.” A voice said behind him. Dean jumped in surprise. 

“Jesus, Cas. Wear a bell.” He said. Cas slid into the chair beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He kissed Dean’s cheek.

“It’s okay, you big dork.” Dean grumbled. 

“We don’t have to do Valentine’s Day if it makes you this stressed.” Cas said. “Personally, I don’t see the allure of it. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“I’m sure.” Cas nodded. “We can just do a normal trip to Hogsmeade.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Dean sighed with relief and kissed Cas. “You’re a saint.”

“Technically, I’m named after an angel.” Cas corrected him.

Dean ruffled his hair. “Technically, you’re named after a loser.”

“That’s not true.” Cas huffed. “Castiel was a brave and noble warrior.”

“And probably a huge loser.” Dean kissed him on the forehead.

“You’re both losers.” Kevin said.

“Shut up, hatstall.” Dean grabbed one of Sam’s papers and crumpled it up. He tossed it at Kevin’s face and hit him square in the nose. “Bullseye!” He high five Cas and did a little victory dance in his seat.

“That was important.” Sam smoothed out the paper and shot Dean the puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry.” Dean said, grinning as Kevin snuck another paper out from under Sam’s arm and tossed it back at him.

“Hey!” Sam said, “Careful!” Dean beamed the paper at his face. Sam froze, and glared at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam sighed and crumpled his papers before chucking a handful across the table at Dean and Cas. 

Dean shielded his face with his arms. “Shit, no. They’ve got more ammo than us!” He jumped out of his seat and pulled Cas down onto the ground.

“A shield. Good thinking.” Cas said, and grabbed a wad of paper off the ground. He tossed it over the edge of the table.

Dean started gathering ammo off the ground and poked his head over the safety of the table. “Eat this!” He tossed an armful of paper at Sam and Kevin, who ducked out of the way.

Cas pulled him back down into their makeshift fort. “If we don’t come out of this alive, remember that I love you.” He joked. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“You’re still a loser.” He murmured.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Cas smiled.

“You got me.” Dean smiled back.

Cas leaned forward and cupped Dean’s cheek, pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean smiled into the kiss. 

They sat that way, undisturbed, for a few seconds before Sam and Kevin dropped all the paper wads on their heads.

Dean didn’t even mind.

-

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Cas greeted Dean. He smiled, his scarf knotted around his neck and contrasting sharply with the pink tint on his nose and cheeks. A few lone snowflakes drifted down from the slate gray sky and got caught in his hair. Dean snickered and reached forward to brush then off as best as he could.

“What are you doing out here? I thought we were going to meet in the library.” He pulled his coat tighter around him. He could feel the goosebumps rising on his arms, and he shivered.

“It’s so beautiful though.” Cas said, looking out across the grounds. “It’s not every day you see something like this.”

Dean surveyed the grounds. It looked cold and hellish to him, but he kept that to himself. “Come on, loser. Let’s get to Hogsmeade. I want some butterbeer.” He tossed his arm around Cas’s shoulders and started guiding him towards the carriages.

 

-

 

“What can I get ‘cha?” Gabriel grinned from behind the counter.

“Oh, great. What’re you doing here, dickstick?” Dean asked, wincing internally at his choice of insult.

“Dickstick?” Gabriel snorted. “Good one. Obviously, I work here.” He spread his arms out and grinned. “Welcome to my domain. Now, are you going to order, or am I going to have to kick you out for gaying up the place?”

“Gabriel. You’re not straight either.” Cas deadpanned.

“Touche.” Gabe nodded sagely. 

“Two butterbeers, please.” Cas said. 

“Coming right up.” Gabriel popped his gum. “Go ahead and take a seat, I’ll get the girl to bring ‘em to ya.”

“ _The girl_ has a name.” Ruby popped her head out of the kitchen. “And if you don’t remember it next time, I’ll tie your nuts together.”

Gabriel winced. “Sorry, your majesty.”

“That works too.” Ruby retreated back where she had come.

Cas guided Dean to a booth in the back and slid into a seat. Dean followed, letting Cas wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me that your brother works here?”

“I didn’t know.” Cas said. “He has a habit of popping up wherever you don’t expect him.”

“He has a habit of being a douche.” Dean grumbled.

“I heard that!” Gabriel called from the register. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be mean to him.” Cas chastised Dean. “He only does it because he thinks it’s funny.”

“It’s not funny.” Dean grumbled as Gabriel set two mugs of steaming butterbeer on the table.

“I thought you were going to get Ruby to bring them?” Cas asked, blowing on his drink.

“Yeah, well. She’s not my biggest fan.” Gabe shrugged. “Speaking of fans, I was thinking of getting together a little club to support you in the final task.” Gabriel nudged Dean. “Whaddya say?”

“Shove it up your-“ Dean yelped. Cas has brought his foot crashing down onto Dean’s toes.

“Great!” Gabriel ignored Dean’s glare. “Do you think Chuck’d care if my buttons were covered in profanity?” He walked away, snickering.

“Oh, great.” Dean mumbled.

“He won’t actually do it.” Cas sipped his drink and hummed appreciatively. “Like I said, he just loves to tease you.”

Dean gulped some of his butterbeer, and smiled as it warmed him all the way to his toes. “I’ll let it slide, but only because he makes some damn good butterbeer.”

Cas nodded in agreement and closed his eyes to take another sip. He tilted the cup back and let the liquid rush into his mouth. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, and set the cup down on the table. His tongue darted out to wipe away the stray droplets that had pooled in the corners of his mouth. Dean licked his lips unconsciously and shifted in his seat. Cas’s eyes drifted lazily over to him, and his mouth curled up into a smirk.

“You’re an ass, you know that, right?” Dean swatted his arm. Cas just grinned and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Quit it.” Dean pouted. Cas leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, squeezed his thigh, and stood up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He said, and walked off.

“Tease!” Dean called after him, and stole a sip of Cas’s drink in revenge. Hey, enjoy the little things. 

“Hey, hot stuff. Your brother’s somewhere in the back nursing a hard on.” Gabe’s voice rang out. Dean resisted the urge to groan.

Sam shuffled uncomfortably into the seat across from Dean, followed by Jess and Kevin. 

“Please keep your boner to yourself.” Kevin said, trying to stifle a smirk. Sam and Jess erupted into giggles.

“Ha ha. Hah.” Dean deadpanned. “That was hilarious.”

Ruby walked over and set down three mugs of butterbeer. She winked at Sam and sauntered away, hips swinging dramatically. Cas slid back next to Dean and rolled his eyes.

Sam looked away uncomfortably, Jess and Kevin reached out and squeezed his hand in unison. 

“Ignore her, Sammy.” Gabriel called from the counter. “She’s just jealous that you obviously favor me.”

Sam scoffed. “As if, fuckhead!” He called out. Gabriel snickered and popped his gum so loudly that Dean jumped in his seat.

“How’s your Valentine’s Day going?” Cas asked, obviously used to Gabe’s behavior. 

“It’s good.” Jess said, looking at her boyfriends with what Dean’s mom would have called “gooey eyes.” Dean felt a pang in his chest at that, and he drowned it in another swig of Cas’s butterbeer. Luckily, Cas didn’t mind. He shot Dean some gooey eyes of his own. Dean smiled and took his hand.

“You two are so sweet it’s making me nauseous. Me.” Gabriel said in Dean’s ear. Dean jumped and knocked his head against Gabriel’s chin.

“Ow! Watch it!” He rubbed his skull. 

Gabe blew a bubble half the size of his head and rolled his eyes before dragging a chair over and plopping down. “My break just started, so I’m here to crash your party.” He tossed his jacket onto the table and tipped his chair onto it’s back legs. His T-shirt read ‘Better Than You’ in purple script. Dean fought the urge to snort yet again.

“When did you get a job here?” Jess asked, untangling one of her hands from Kevin and Sam’s to take a sip of butterbeer.

“Well.” Gabe started. “After my announcements at the last task, I realized that they probably wouldn’t hire me again. You know, because of” He made air quotes with his fingers “‘profanity’, or whatever. But I still wanted to stay to support my baby bro.” He shrugged. “And my other baby bro’s call girl, of course.” He nodded at Dean. “So I saw this place was hiring, and they jumped me before I could even make my second mug of butterbeer.”

“With good reason.” Kevin practically moaned into his cup. Gabe grinned. Sam and Jess smiled. Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean told him to keep it in his pants.

“So, what about you, shortstop?” Gabriel asked him. “Isn’t first year a little young to be dating a third year?”

“Well.” Kevin set his empty mug down and looked at it sadly. “My mom wanted me to visit middle school in the muggle world, so you know, I’d know all my important math and stuff.” He shrugged. “So technically I’m thirteen, same as them.”

“Good. I don’t have to file a lawsuit.” Gabriel nodded. 

“Eleven is a little young to be dating.” Cas conceded.

“But not to young to have a huge hopeless crush, right Cassie?” Gabriel nudged him. “He fell in love with you right from the start, Dean-o.” 

“Shut up!” Cas whined, and in that moment, Sam and Cas seemed to become bound together by the holy string of little brotherhood, because they both reached out and smacked Gabriel in the head at once. He laughed and ducked out of the way.

“Don’t shoot!” He held up his hands in fake surrender. Kevin reached out and snagged his butterbeer.

“Don’t worry, Cas.” Sam said. “Dean slept with your picture next to his bed for the entire summer.” 

“I did not!” Dean protested, a blush creeping up his face. He had done that, but it was completely friendly at the time. Or so he claimed.

“Did so!” Sam retorted. “He had it taped over his side table. He looked at it while he tried to sleep. I think he made out with it once or twice…”

“That’s not true!” Dean sputtered, as the rest of the table burst out into laughter. “Yeah, well, Sam slept with his baby blanket until he was ten!”

“Dean dyed his hair pink for halloween and it didn’t wash out for a month.” Sam smirked.

“What were you being that needed pink hair?” Jess asked curiously.

“Someone with pink hair.” Dean mumbled.

“Yeah, who?” Kevin asked.

“It was literally a person with pink hair. A nameless, faceless, pink-haired person.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Dad almost made him shave his head.”

Dean shuddered at the thought. “Good thing we talked him out of it.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to see any more of your face than I already do.” 

Jess and Kevin snickered.

“I happen to find your face attractive.” Cas kissed Dean on the cheek.

“You’re such a romantic.” Dean joked, and turned to place a kiss on his lips.

“Ew” Gabriel sing-songed jokingly. Dean held up his middle finger, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Cas doing the same thing.

-

 

“Okay, so we’ve got 20 galleons, 5 knuts, and a sickle. How many boxes of shitty candy do ya think we can get with that?” Dean asked, carefully separating the coins into their distinct piles on a table in Honeydukes.

“Hopefully a good amount.” Cas said, examining a heart-shaped box quizzically. “Why don’t they mark these?”

“Because they’re assholes, or something.” Dean mumbled, glancing over Cas’s shoulder. “How much is the fancy one?” 

Cas picked up a large lace-edged box and turned it over to check the price. “Five galleons.”

“Sweet. Lets get as many as we can.” Dean scooped the coins back into his hand, as Cas grabbed three more boxes and headed to the counter.

Dean placed the money on the wooden surface and the bored cashier bagged their candy and handed it to them.

“Thank you.” Cas said, and led Dean out of the shop.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

“There’s some benches outside the shrieking shack.” Cas told him.

“Ah, yes. Murderous ghosts really set the romantic, Valentine’s Day mood.” Dean joked.

“So does two idiots stuffing their faces with chocolate.” Cas cracked open a box and popped one into his mouth. He made a face. “There’s a lot of mint in here.”

“Give it.” Dean took the box from his hand and shoved one into his mouth. “Mmm, peanut butter. It’s like a Reese.”

“A what?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Dude, how do you even survive being a pureblood? You miss out on a ton of good candy. Not to mention wifi.”

“That’s okay, you can show me.” Cas brushed the snow off of a rickety bench and sat down. Dean put the chocolate in his lap and scooted in next to him. A gust of wind swept by and stung his cheeks, he pulled his scarf up over his nose and rubbed his gloved hands together. Cas selected another piece of chocolate and took a tentative bite.

“Not bad.” He decided.

“Give me some.” Dean said, voice muffled by the scarf. Cas pulled it away from his mouth and fed him the last bite, his cold fingers brushing Dean’s lips.

“Ah! Cold!” Dean said through a mouthful of gooey candy. He swallowed thickly. “Why aren’t you wearing gloves?”

“I think I left them with Gabe.” Cas frowned, feeding Dean another piece of chocolate. Dean took it into his mouth and sucked the remnants off of Cas’s fingers. Cas leaned forward and kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Dean knotted his hands in Cas’s hair and tried not to moan. Cas pulled away and smiled. “You taste like candy.”

“You taste like weird-ass mint chocolate.”

“You seemed to like it.”

“Shut up, Novak.” Dean joked, and pulled Cas back in for another kiss. Cas’s lips parted, and Dean really didn’t mind the minty taste. He let his hands wander back up to grip Cas’s wind-mussed hair. Cas responded by setting the chocolate on the ground and grabbing Dean’s hips, yanking him into his lap. Dean laughed and propped himself up on his knees so that he was straddling Cas’s waist. He tried to slip his hand under Cas’s coat, but his hands got tangled in the fabric. “Why do you wear so many clothes?” He huffed.

“Because it’s freezing out here.” Cas deadpanned, untangling Dean’s fingers from his waistband.

“I didn’t notice.” Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Cas again. Cas’s fingers dug into Dean’s hips and moved them against his own. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth, Cas pulled away and started sucking bruises into Dean’s neck, still rolling his hips up against Dean.

Dean reached up to knot his fingers back in Cas’s locks, when he heard a creak, followed by a loud crack, and then he and Cas were lying in the snow, halfway on top of a broken bench.

“Well, fuck.” Cas said as he surveyed the wreckage. Dean started snickering.

“We’re idiots.”

“Maybe a little.” Cas brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“Well, the damage is done.” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, we can’t do much worse than this.” Cas agreed.

“We could try.” Dean offered.

Cas kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, i'm so sorry this one took so long you guys :/ I promise the next one will be out a lot quicker!  
> Trigger warnings for some violence, a panic attack, prejudice against mental illnesses, and more mentions of blood than i probably necessary. Enjoy :)

“I can’t do this.” Dean breathed heavily, resting a hand on his collarbone. He swore he could feel his bones vibrating with how hard his heart was pounding. Or maybe it was from the roar of the crowd. Either way, he was screwed. He swallowed, and the lump in his throat got bigger as his muscles clenched around something that tasted like blood. At this point, he wasn’t sure if it was his own. 

He dug his other hand into the mud-slick grass beneath him as he squinted, trying to see through the thick sheet of rain pounding bruises into his shredded skin. It was too dark, and he was too tired. He coughed up some sort of liquid, and it mixed with the slop that was now coating most of his body.

He closed his eyes, and hacked again. Bile rose in his throat as he swore to himself that he wouldn’t vomit in front of the entire school again. He swallowed and choked, feeling the burn all the way down to his stomach. 

A hand wrapped around his neck. He gasped and began to claw at his throat. His heart pounded faster, the rain hit him harder. His vision blurred, and he thrashed so hard that he smacked his arm against something solid.

Dean woke up with his sheet wrapped around his neck and scratches on his chest that matched the blood under his nails. He ripped the sheet off of him and flung it onto the ground. Breathing heavily and shivering, he sat up and rested his head in his hands.

“I’m okay. It’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around himself and inhaled heavily. He stared into the mirror hanging across from him, his own scared face illuminated by the moonlight. 

He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he wasn’t just a scared little boy. He concentrated on the memories from a few years ago, right after Dad had died. Sam used to shake him awake after he’d started convulsing and hold him, reminding him to breathe.

“It’s not real.” Sam would say, his small hands stroking rhythmic circles on Dean’s cold skin. 

“It’s not real.” Dean whispered to himself. And he willed himself to believe it before he concentrated on taking deep breaths. 

He stood shakily to his feet, and tugged a shirt on to cover his sweaty chest. He heard the sound of fabric rustling behind him. Closing his eyes, he willed whoever it was back to sleep.

“Dean?” They whispered.

“Shit.” Dean muttered, and turned around. Garth was peering at him from under his blankets, somehow managing to look concerned despite the rings under his eyes.

“What’s wrong, bud?” Garth asked sleepily.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Dean grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. He narrowed his eyes, hoping that Garth would understand how much he didn’t want to have a heart to heart.

Garth propped himself up on his skinny elbow. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” He shook his head sympathetically and sat up the rest of the way. Dean sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this. Garth folded his hands in his lap and looked at Dean expectantly.

“I just had a nightmare. I’m fine.” Dean said.

“You don’t look fine.” Garth eyed the scratches peeking out over the collar of Dean’s shirt. He stood up and stretched. “You look like you could use a trip to the nurse.”

“Garth, it’s like, two in the morning. Everyone’s dead asleep.” Dean rubbed his tired eyes and tried to ignore the beginning of a migraine throbbing at the base of his skull.

“I’ll be your nurse then.” Garth said, somehow managing to be cheerful at ass-o-clock in the morning. Dean wanted to resent him for it, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. Garth shoved his feet into the dorkiest bunny slippers that Dean had ever seen and started tugging Dean out of the room.

“Where’re we goin?” Dean grumbled.

“We gotta get some water to clean out those scratches before they get infected.” Garth explained. “It’s nasty.” He shuddered, and padded down the steps, a disgruntled Dean in tow.

“You know that someone’s gonna find us and beat our asses, right?” Dean said.

“Nah, we’ll be okay.” Garth smiled, and pushed open the door. Dean sighed and followed him out into the hallway, which was awash in pale light from the moon. Garth slunk down the hall, practically tiptoeing towards the kitchen. He turned around and motioned Dean after him. Dean bit back a giggle at his serious expression, but followed Garth’s lead and tiptoed forward.

They reached the kitchen in a few minutes, and Garth turned the knob with so much concentration it looked like he was opening a safe. The door swung inward and they crept inside.

Dean slipped his wand out of his pocket and held it up like a torch. “Alohomora” he whispered, and it glowed to life.

“Jesus Christ!” Someone yelped. Dean and Garth stumbled backward at the sound and crashed into the wall behind them. The sound was echoed by the loud bang of a chair clattering to the ground.

“Ow.” Dean whined, rubbing his head. “Gimme a fucking break, I hit my head every week.” He grabbed onto a shelf and hoisted himself up onto his feet. “Who’s there?” He asked, holding out his wand and stepping in front of Garth.

Dean had to shield his eyes as every light in the kitchen flickered to life. He let his eyes adjust, and then lowered his arm to see the headmaster in a ratty bathrobe, holding a tub of ice cream in one hand and a near-empty cup of fire whiskey in the other. He glared at Dean with puffy eyes. “What the hell are you guys doing out?”

Dean swallowed dryly and looked at Garth for help. Garth quickly stood up and rested his hands on the table. “Don’t worry, professor. Dean here just had a nightmare, so I was bringing him down to the kitchen to get some water and maybe some comfort food.” He looked at Dean and shook his head sadly. “The tournament’s been getting to him, he could use some pampering, you know?”

Chuck sighed and shoved a heaping spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “Don’t I know it.” He nodded sagely. “Have a seat.” He gestured to some empty chairs. Dean sat down, grateful that he wasn’t going to get a detention. Garth smiled and followed his lead.

“What’s eating you?” Dean asked, eyeing the professor as he pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket and bitterly crammed it into his mouth. 

“Oh, you know, responsibilities.” Chuck half-heartedly waved his wand at an empty glass and had it halfway to his lips before it was even full with fire whiskey. Dean looked at Garth, who winced as the professor chugged it down. “It’s just like, here I am, ten years at this school, and I haven’t done anything.” He looked woefully at the chocolate frog card on the table. “I want to get my name on one of those someday.” He said.

“Then why not do it?” Garth asked. “Just put your mind to it man, you’ll get there.” He grinned at the professor. Chuck offered him a weak smile in return.

“I can’t do it here though.” He sighed. “This just isn’t the place for me.” He turned to look out the window, where pellets of rain were hitting the darkened glass, and took another sad bite of ice cream.

“What do you mean?” Dean blurted out, jolting Chuck from his haze.

“This just isn’t what I want to do with my life. Responsibility? Not my thing. Kids?” He shuddered. “Even worse.” He waved a hand at Dean and Garth. “No offense or anything.”

“None taken.” Garth assured him. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Well,” Chuck sighed, tapping the spoon against his chin. “I’ve always wanted to be a writer.”

“Then do it.” Dean slapped the table, making the other two jump. “Get off your ass, quit your job, and write to your heart’s content. There’s nothing stopping you.”

“I don’t know.” Chuck mused. “Who’d take my place?”

“There’s plenty of teacher’s here who’d love to be large and in charge.” Garth said. “All you’d have to do is ask.”

“Yeah.” Chuck nodded. “Maybe.” 

“You can do it, man. Life’s to short to waste it doing shit you don’t want to do.” Dean said. Garth nodded in agreement.

Chuck’s eyes darted back and forth between them. “You know what? You’re right.” He stood up and walked over to pull them into an awkward hug. Dean patted him on the back and recoiled at the smell of liquor on his clothes. Garth returned the hug with fervor. 

“I doubt I’ll remember this in the morning, but thanks for the pep talk.” Chuck pulled away and refilled his glass. “Now get your water and leave me alone.”

Garth scrambled over to a cupboard and filled a large glass with water from the tap, before ushering Dean back out into the dark corridors. 

“Good luck in the next task!” Chuck called after them, his words followed by the sound of glass smashing and a whispered “Oh, shit.” 

Dean snickered and followed Garth back to the common room. Garth knocked quietly and they climbed into the room. Dean walked over to an armchair in front of the dying fire and flopped down onto it, rubbing his aching eyes. Garth patted him on the shoulder and retreated to their bedroom.

Dean started straight in from of him, the glowing embers giving off just enough light for him to make out the paisley pattern on the rug. He grabbed the iron rod leaning up against the fireplace and poked at the ashes, trying to get the fire to grow. His eyelids drooped, but he didn’t want to sleep. Every time he let himself drift off he dreamed of the next task. He had no clues, and no idea what was coming. It was driving him crazy. The fire refused to grow and bigger, so he threw the iron poker onto the ground and drew his knees up to his chin. Bullshit tournament, bullshit fire. He wrapped his arms around his legs. He couldn’t go through with the next task, not with what happened to Cas last time.

So he stared at the fire. And it crackled, and someone’s cat purred, and he ignored how much he needed to close his eyes. He twirled the ring on his finger, and listened to the cat purr, and the fire crackle, and wanted to punch himself over how much it was bothering him. 

By the time the sun peeked through the window, he had given up, and fallen into a restless sleep.

 

-

 

“Wow. You look like shit.” Charlie noted, sipping on a cup of pumpkin juice.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled, and tossed his bag on the table. 

“Did you even sleep at all?” She asked, gesturing to the swollen bags under his eyes.

“Yeah. Sadly.” Dean grabbed a pitcher off the table and upended the contents into his mug, he downed it in seconds before coughing and slamming the cup onto the table.

“You okay?” Charlie asked, taking another sip of pumpkin juice.

“Fucking hell, that was hot.” Dean choked and fanned his burning mouth. Charlie handed him her pumpkin juice and he gulped down the cool liquid gratefully. “Thanks” He said, and handed her the empty mug. She set it down and started piling food on his plate. “Eat, you need some strength for later.”

“Why? I’m just gonna sit in the library anyways.” Dean mumbled, but started chewing on a strip of bacon anyways.

Charlie slowly turned to look at him. “Dean, what day do you think it is?”

“Friday.” He said, swallowing his food.

She shook her head. “No, it’s not.”

Dean felt and icy chill run over his body. “It’s not-?”

“It is.” Charlie nodded.

“Fuck!” Dean dropped his head onto the table and started shaking. He couldn’t do the task today. He was running on two hours of sleep, and he hadn’t prepared nearly enough. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t-.

“Dean, It’s okay, you’re okay.” Cas whispered soothingly. Dean started at the voice and looked up. Cas had taken the empty seat next to him, and he felt the bench shift where Sam was scooting in on the other side. “Can I?” Cas asked, his hand hovering over Dean’s shoulder. Dean nodded, his lip quivering, and Cas gently placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles over his skin. 

“You’re going to be fine.” Sam reassured him. Dean turned and looked at his brother, who offered Dean an encouraging smile. Dean tried to smile back, but he was shaking too much. “Breathe.” Sam told him. “You’re okay. Cas and I are here.”

Dean choked at that, and felt his chest tighten as he squeezed back tears. He tried to inhale, but his breathing was ragged and shallow. Cas squeezed his arm gently.

“You can cry. I won’t let anyone see.” He said quietly. Dean leaned into Cas shoulder and choked out a sob. He wasn’t ready, he’d never be ready, and someone would probably get hurt because of him. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and whispered something that Dean couldn’t pay attention to. Sam patted his shoulder. He wheezed, tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating. 

“You’re okay.” Cas whispered. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Sam told him.

Dean forced out a long breath, and inhaled shakily. 

“That’s good, keep breathing.” Cas said.

Dean exhaled and inhaled again.

“Just breathe, it’ll be fine.” Sam said.

Dean closed his eyes and focused on getting air back in his lungs. He couldn’t feel where Cas and Sam were holding him anymore. He couldn’t hear them. His breathing was getting better, his cheeks were wet with tears. He tried not to choke when he felt his heart rate slow. 

“I’m okay.” He whispered to himself. “It’s all okay.” He let his eyes open slowly and turned to look at Sam, who squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. He turned to see Cas, who had started rubbing his back again. “I’m okay?” He said weakly.

“You’re okay.” Cas leaned in and wiped the tears off oh his face with a napkin. Sam handed him a glass of water. Dean took it and sipped it quietly. 

“What’s wrong with you?” A deep voice boomed through the Great Hall. Dean turned to see Gordon standing behind him, flanked by his friends, who looked less than enthusiastic to be dealing with this again. Dean wheezed.

“What the hell is your problem?” Cas asked, trying to keep his voice even as he continued to rub Dean’s shoulder. 

“You two fucks are my problem.” Gordon crossed his arms. “Stop rubbing this gay shit in my face.”

“He had a panic attack.” Sam said, scandalized. “What are we supposed to do?”

Gordon scoffed. “Like that was even real.” 

Dean choked. Gordon glared at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Everyone swiveled in their seats to look at the slytherin table, where Meg was standing, hands on her hips, staring daggers straight at Gordon. “I thought I warned you last time. You want to lose your bones?” 

Gordon smirked at her, though his lip trembled a little. “What do you want, bitch?”

Meg let a smile spread slowly and scarily across her face. She reached up and pulled her scarf from around her neck, and tossed it to the girl sitting next to her. Gordon flinched slightly as she strode across the room, yanking her wand out of her waistband. 

“Say that again.” She told him, stopping a few feet in front of him and raising an eyebrow dangerously.

Gordon looked around at all the people staring at him. “I said, you’re a bitch.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Hm. Bad idea.” Meg glared at him, and flicked her wand. “Silencio!” 

Gordon froze, and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Sam giggled. Dean took a breath. Gordon tried to talk again, but nothing happened. Meg grinned. 

“Try not to be so much of a pompous douche next time.” She spun on her heel and snapped her fingers as she walked away. Gordon made a small choking sound as boils sprung up on his skin. His eyes bulged as pus started oozing from the sores, and shrieked before running from the Great hall, his friends in tow.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the warmth of Cas’s hand on his shoulder.

“Shhh. You’re okay. It’s over now.” Cas soothed him.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Sam glanced around at the gaggle of students still staring at his brother.

“I’m fine.” Dean said weakly. “I just wanna take a nap before the big thing.” He wobbled to his feet.

“Don’t downplay your anxiety.” Cas said firmly, and wrapped a steady arm around Dean’s waist. 

“Yeah, you need some major down time.” Sam agreed. “A nap is good, but probably also a decent bout of mental rest.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean grumbled. “I’m not a baby. I can deal.”

Sam and Cas exchanged disapproving glances over Dean’s shoulder as they guided him towards his common room.

“Thanks guys.” Dean mumbled. “I can take it from here.”

“It’s so funny how you think we’re leaving you here.” Sam deadpanned, and stood out of the way to let Dean tap out the secret knock on the spherical door.

“It’s so funny how you actually think that hair looks good on you.” Dean pushed a lock of Sam’s hair into his eyes and elbowed his way past him into the common room.

“Ugh, asshole.” Sam muttered. Dean sunk into a soft leather armchair and pulled Cas down next to him.

“I’m not sure this chair was meant to hold two people.” Cas wriggled into a more comfortable position with his legs draped over Dean’s thighs and smiled as Dean nestled his face into Cas’s neck. Sam sat down on the couch next to them and looked at Dean with his patented Sam Winchester concerned puppy expression.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Two tasks down, all they did was hit me over the head a billion fucking times and almost kill my boyfriend.” Dean said bitterly.

“Dean, you can do this.” Cas said. “Just relax for now. You still have an hour with us and then it’s the last task. Nothing more after that.”

“I don’t want to do this.” Dean grumbled into Cas’s neck.

“Well, you have to.” Chuck stepped into the room. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Yes you do.” Sam deadpanned.

“Yeah, well.” Chuck shuffled uncomfortably. “He knew them when he signed up. Come on champ, lets get this over with.”

“I still have an hour!” Dean sat up straight. “You can’t just pull me out of here.”

The Headmaster sighed. “We have some preparations, come on. Your boyfriend will be here when you get back.”

“If I get back.” Dean muttered, lifting Cas off of him and setting him on the ground.

“Don’t talk like that.” Cas admonished him. “You’ll do amazing, and Sam and I will be cheering you on the whole time.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” Dean let Cas pull him into a hug and pretended that it didn’t make him feel a little bit better.

“Be careful.” Cas kissed him on the cheek.

“I will.” Dean conceded.

“Come on, let’s go.” Chuck tapped his foot impatiently, which would have been a little more intimidating if he wasn’t always wearing fluffy slippers.

“Coming, coming.” Dean gave Cas one last peck on the lips and followed The Professor towards the exit.

“Good luck!” Sam called. “Kick it in the ass.”

“You can do it, ba-.” Cas’s voice was cut off by the door slamming shut behind him.


End file.
